Not my Fault
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: j.o.n.a.s. Nick notices a suspicious car following the tour bus, but has no idea that the 2 men inside hold a terrible grudge.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'll start off by saying I haven't written a story on here in a while. I decided to at least try one and see how it goes. Hopefully well?

Second-ly- I am a huge Jonas Brothers fan. I've never actually met them, but I have been to a concert.

Third-ly- This isn't really a Hannah Montana story, but she is in this as Miley Cyrus, not Miley Stuart. I just didn't know where to put this story.

Even if your not a JB fan, you may enjoy the story? Give it a try. please.

Disclaimer- I dont own the Jonas Brothers, I just fantasize about it. The only people I own are the ones I make up.

Enjoy.

* * *

The low rumble of the Gibson Tour Bus had become such a constant background noise for the boys that they barely took notice of it anymore. 

Kevin sat on his bunk, strumming his guitar, obviously deep in thought. Joe sat on the floor playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo 64. The couch by the window was occupied by the curly haired Jonas.

They were driving through Missouri on their way to Sacramento. They seemed to be the only people on the road that day. Other than Miley's bus of course. Nick smiled as he thought of his girlfriend. He would rather be on her bus hanging out with her and Billy Ray.

He stared out the window, looking out at the snow covered ground. There really wasn't much of anything in this part of Missouri. They hadn't passed a town for hours. The only sign of life he'd seen for miles finally came into view.

A black Pontiac Grand Pix drove up alongside the bus. Nick looked at the driver for a second and got an uneasy feeling as the driver starred right back. The kid in the passenger seat looked like he was around Kevin's age. When the guy looked at Nick he got the same feeling of unease as he had when he looked at the older man. These guys scared him. He didn't know why, but they did.

The passenger in the black car adjusted himself so he was facing Nick directly. When Nick got a good look at him he realized that he'd seen him before. He couldnt remember where, but he knew they'd met.

Nick got uncomfortable looking at this car and moved away from the window. As soon as he did so, he noticed the car slow down and change lanes till it was behind the bus now.

Nick decided to join Joe on the floor as he picked up a controller.

"Hey man, I'm in the next race." Nick plopped down next to Joe and watched Joe finish his game.

Joe looked at him with a goofy grin, "Alright little bro, but prepare to eat the dust from my little go-cart."

Nick laughed at his brother and enjoyed the game. Playing took his mind off things and he completly forgot about the black car after awhile.

Later, around six, they finally came to a town. They were all hungry and decided to stop off at Taco Bell for some food. Lucky for them, the only people in the restraunt were older people. No screaming fans. Miley had come in to join them and the three brothers and her all enjoyed their meal together.

Once they were done they all headed back out to their buses. Nick kissed Miley goodbye and ran to catch up with Joe and Kevin. As the turned the corner together Nick stopped.

"Whats wrong man?" Kevin looked at Nick who looked like he'd seen a ghost. Joe stopped and turned around as well. Both brothers looked in the direction Nick was looking to see what was wrong. All they saw was a black Grand Prix.

Nick was shocked. That car had followed them for over a hundred miles, "guys, that cars been behind our bus for hours. Now it stopped at the same food place and they didn't even get out."

"Nick, come on man, it's Missouri!" Joe said, "There aren't really many roads to take that go anywhere interesting. And plus, this is the first town for miles. Theres no where else to stop."

Nick looked at Joe. He was right. They weren't being followed, it was just in his head.

"Yeah, your probably right," he nodded and followed his brothers back to the bus. He still couldn't help but feel worried about that car. As the doors to the bus closed Nick looked back at the car through the glass. It started it's engine, the driver starring at Nick.

Nick turned around, walked up the steps and sat down on his bunk. He starred at the floor but it didn't keep him from noticing that the black car pulled out of the parking lot right after their bus did.

He gulped.

* * *

Short, I know. But its like an introduction. I'll have more soon.

Please review and I'll have more sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick lay awake in his bunk. He had probably switched positions a million and one times but no matter what he did he couldnt't sleep. He reached over the side of his bed and picked up his cell phone to check the time.

3:38

He looked over and saw Kevin fast asleep, his arm slung over the side of his bunk. He could hear Joe quietly snoring somewhere below Kevin, to dark to see him.

He sighed heavily. He had a dream. Maybe it was a nightmare, he couldn't tell really. He had seen the passanger of the black car. But he wasn't in the car. It was at a Jonas Brothers meet and Greet. Now he new that they had all sorts of fans, but this guy could not be a fan. He looked like he bathed in dirt. White trash seemed to be a proper term to describe him.

He wracked his brain, trying to remember if he'd seen this guy at a meet and greet, but he met hundreds of people a day. He just didn't remember.

Maybe the 'nightmare' was the reason he couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to the window. He opened it up and stuck his head out, looking behind the bus. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see the car. He laid back down and decided to take Joe's advice. Forget about.

Around four in the morning he fell into an uneasy sleep, knowing that he had to get up at seven when they got to the interview they had at some local radio station in California.

Thankfully, his dreams were trash free.

* * *

After the interview all Nick wanted to do was sleep. It was easy to see that 3 hours just didn't do it for him. He figured he would have time to rest up before the arena show that night so he didn't worry about it. 

They were brought Starbucks because there was no way they could go in one when everyone was waiting outside the stations doors. They sat in the front room and drank their coffee. The coffee made Nick feel better just like it always had.

Joe and Kevin were talking about the show tonight, and Nick was actually getting excited. Nothing took his mind off things better than performing in front of his fans. He couldn't wait till they got to go to lunch. They were going to meet Miley at some chinease place by the arena.

"Dudes, I think I might eat everything on the menu when we go to lunch." Joe rubbed his stomach.

Kevin scoffed, "You had like 10 pancakes an hour ago Joe."

"It was more like 8."

Nick laughed at his brothers but realized he was hungry too. A little while later they left through the back door, where it was scream free. They managed to make it to the bus quickly, only having to stop for a few autographs.

There parents had arranged for the whole restauraunt to be cleared out and both Jonas and Cyrus crews had the place to themselves. It was pretty cool.

"Hey babe." Nick kissed Miley on the cheek and slid his arm around her shoulders. She smiled in return.

Nick was amazed at how much better he felt now, sitting here with his girl and his brothers. They took their time eating and when they were done the only one to order desert was Joe.

They were in the middle of telling Miley about the radio interview when the boys mom came over.

"Nick, could you run out to the bus for me real quick? I left my purse sitting on the couch."

"Yeah, sure thing mom," Nick replied.

He slid out of the booth and walked towards the door.

Joe reached into his pocket and realized he didn't have his phone.

"Nick grab my pho..." Nick was already out the door.

Joe got up, "I'll be right back guys."

When Nick got to the door of the bus something caught his eye. He walked over, and to the left of the door someone had scratched words into the bus.

"Nick! what are ya doin man?" Joe walked over to Nick to see what he was looking at.

As he read the message, Joe put his arm protectivley over Nick's shoulders. It seemed to be instinct.

"Come on Nick. It's probably just some stupid kid trying to scare you." Joe tried to assure Nick that this was nothing. He had a bad feeling about it though.

"This is a pretty bad prank then Joe," Nick sounded scared. He heard an engine start up and it made jump. Both brothers turned towards the sound.

Nick felt his breath leave him when he saw the black Pontiac Grand Prix pull out of the parking lot, slowly. Joe pulled Nick closer as he realized it was the car Nick had been scared about yesterday. He looked back at the bus.

_Nick J- Your Gonna Pay_

"What did I do Joe?"

Joe hated the way he sounded so scared. He didn't like this situation at all.

"Nothing," he answered. "You didn't do anything."

Nick looked at him, "Then what are they gonna make me 'pay' for? I had to have done something to them."

Joe put his hand on Nick's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"No matter what they think you did, it doesn't matter," Joe said. "They won't touch you."

Nick protested, "But what if they try to hu..."

Joe cut him off, "I said they won't touch you little bro. I won't let them."

Nick sighed deeply. His perfect day wasn't turning out so great. Joe walked him inside and they told Big Rob about the bus. He immediatly ran outside.

Joe stopped Nick before they got to their table, "Hey. You know I meant what I said out there?"

Nick nodded. He felt uneasy about everything but he did believe his brother would protect him.

Everyone was talking about the message. The entire security team was uptight. They even recommended canceling the show. Nick wouldn't have it. The way they handled it was they monitored every car that went into the arena parking lot.

At sound check Nick's mind was taken off the matter slightly. When it was about an hour before the show they all headed to there dressing rooms.

Nick's hand was on his door knob when looked up. He stumbled back right into his brothers, who were walking down the hall.

"Woahh, dude. Whats the matter?" Kevin steadied Nick and turned him around. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Joe saw Nick's face and then looked back the door. He starred, unbelieving. Kevin looked at the door as well. They didn't understand. They had more security in this place than ever before.

"Rob!" Kevin shouted down the hall.

Soon the bodyguard was there and he pulled off a small piece of paper hanging over the door frame. He rubbed his hand over his face as he sighed deeply and read aloud.

_Dear Mr. Nick Jonas,_

_You can't stop it. Your gonna pay for what you did._

_We'll be seeing you soon._

Nick felt like he could cry.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. 

Reviews would nice?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. I really appreciate it.

Keep in mind im writing this for the second time, at 2 in the morning, because my computer froze and I lost what iI had done. So I'm kinda frustrated but I'l do my best.

* * *

It took more than just a little bit of convincing to let the brothers still go on. All three brothers were pushing for it, even though Joe and Kevin were concerned for Nick's well-being. The secruity team found footage of a black Pontiac Grand Prix exiting the arena parking lot not long after the note was found. It wasn't convincing enough for them though. 

"Guys come on!" Nick yelled. "Those fans out their, you hear them right?" Everyone backstage could hear the chanting, _Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!_

"It's to risky Nick, I'm sorry, really I am, but these men could be dangerous, they could still be here!" Big Rob tried to pound that information into the curly haired kid he swore to protect.

Nick sighed angrily, "They won't do anything in front of thousands of people! They may be crazy but I doubt they're that stupid."

Mr. Jonas came to Nick's defense, "Let them do their show. We know your trying to do your job, but these boys can't not go out their. Thousands of fans bought tickets to see them."

"It's not just that dad. I wanna go out there!" Nick said. "I owe it to our fans, and I want whoever it is that left that note to realize I'm not gonna be scared of him."

"Okay Nick, okay," Rob walked away, speaking into his walkie talkie. Nick could have sworn he heard him say "the show goes on."

He smiled and ran to Joe and Kevin to tell them the good news. Within minutes they were positioned to come down on the stage and give the fans what they wanted.

* * *

"Ahh! That was amazing!" Joe yelled after they finished. Nick was still smiling as Kevin slapped him on the back. 

"Take your mind of things, did it?" Nick nodded.

Joe laughed, "Dude you totally just talked like Yoda." Kevin smacked Joe playfully on the head. Nick laughed at his brothers.

A little while later their dad came running over to them.

"Come boys. We're going to the hotel we booked. We've got the whole floor so you'l have your privacy."

He hurried the boys down the arena hallway and out the back door, where Big Rob was waiting outside the limo.

Joe looked at his dad once they were all situated inside, "Whats goin on dad? You never make us leave this fast any other day."

Their dad snapped, "Well today isn't just 'any other day' is it Joe?!" All three brothers flinched a little. Their dad didn't usually yell like that.

He brushed his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just...well you see," he sighed deeply and laid his back, closing his eyes. "We'll talk about it when we get to the hotel."

Nick knew this had something to do with him. _It has too_, he thought. The entire ride to the hotel was silent. When they pulled up, more guards were waiting for them and they were escorted to their floor. It was nice to have the whole floor. They needed peace and quiet after a day like today.

Each brother got their own room, but as soon as Nick had showered he made his way to Joe's room. He knocked quietly.

"I thought you'd show up," Joe said as he opened the door. "Just can't sleep without your big brother huh?"

"Shut up," Nick said playfully, throwing a pillow at Joe.

An awkward silence set in.

Nick made a coughing sound, "So uh, has dad said anything yet about, well whatever he said we'd talk about?" He looked at Joe for an answer.

"Nah man," Joe shook his head. "He'll probably tell us whatever it is when we're all together."

"I bet it's about the guys, you know in the car. Maybe they foun..." The door opened when Nick was mid-sentence. Kevin walked in with their parents.

"Sit down boys," their father said. Kevin, Joe and Nick sat down side by side by side on one of the beds. Their parents sat on the bed next to theirs.

"So you know how the car was seen leaving the parking lot?" They all nodded. _I knew it, _Nick thought.

"Well they checked the licsence plate, and it doesnt exactly belong to the nicest person," That was their dads way of saying 'he's the devil'. "His names Cane Reynolds, and we think the other guy in the car was his 19 old son Blake."

"What did they do?" Kevin asked. "Why do you think they're so dangerous?"

"Cane just escaped from a federal prison in Maine," Their mom answered this time. She looked frightened but she continued, "He was in prison for comitting 3 murders. He was supossed to be serving a life sentence."

Joe put his arm around Nick's shoulders.

Nick didn't understand, "But what do I have to do with anything? I've never even heard of them!"

His mom and dad shook their head.

"We don't know son," his dad sounded really stressed. "We're going to figure it out, but you have to realize that you cant perform till the police catch him." Nick sat up and began to protest, but his dad cut him off, "No! These men are dangerous Nick, and for whatever reason they're after you. Your our son and you'll do what we say."

Deep down Nick understood, but he felt like being difficult. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground.

His mom stood up and touched his cheek, "We want you to be safe sweetie."

Nick smiley sadly at his mom becasue he couldn't let his mom feel bad. She smiled back and said goodnight to the boys. So did their father.

Once they were gone, the room was silent as the boys got ready for bed. Kevin made his way to leave but Nick stopped him. All he did was look at his younger brother and Kevin knew what he wanted.

"Course I'll stay kid," he ruffled his hair. Nick smiled softly.

Nick crawled into bed next to Joe as Kevin got into the other one. It surprised Nick how fast he fell asleep.

He woke though when he heard his cell phone ringing. He sat up in bed and got his phone out of the pocket of the jeans he'd had on earlier. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Whats up _kiddo_?" Nick froze at the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone. It sounded so cold, so mean.

He was shaking slighty as he said, "I as-sked you who this was?"

"Well, well, well. I've wanted to talk to you for about 2 years now," the man laughed. Nick found nothing funny.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you. Dead." He had stopped laughing. Nick almost dropped the phone, but he had to know.

"Why?"

Apparently thats a touchy subject. The man sounded angry now. Real angry.

"How dare you ask me that boy! Your gonna pay. You hear me? Your gonna pay!" Nick was shaking so bad he was surprised it didn't wake Joe up.

"She was full of life! Happy, funny, smart, beautiful!" Nick was so confused. It sounded like the man was crying, but his voice sounded so mean.

"You took her from us Nick Jonas, and now your gonna be taken from the ones that love you."

Nick managed to speak, "Who are you talking about?"

"My DAUGHTER!" he screamed. "She loved you, your damn posters were everywhere. She sang your stupid songs everytime she walked into a room."

If Nick was confused before then now he was reading a college level calculus book.

"All she wanted was to meet you. And now she's dead." Nick's heart sank. A fan died. _But how was this my fault_.

"I don't understand what your talki..." He was cut off.

"You will Nick. It's YOUR fault shes dead. And it's gonna be my fault that your gonna die."

"NO!" Nick cried.

The phone was yanked from his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Joe yelled into the phone. "Leave my brother alone!"

Joe stopped talking and looked at Nick. Kevin had turned the light on by then and saw Nick had a few tears running down his face and he looked scared.

Nick starred back at Joe and watched as his jaw clenched.

"No," Joe said in a tone Nick had never heard before. "You won't get close enough. I wont let you touch my brother."

He hung up the phone and threw it to the ground. Kevin picked up the phone and dialed his parents room number.

Joe hugged Nick to him and Nick finally stopped shaking.

If the police didn't catch this guy soon Nick figured he'd go crazy. He still had no idea what Cane had been talking about. Nick didn't even know his daughter, let alone cause her death.

But all that mattered was that Cane believed he did, and he was going to make him pay.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter.

please leave a review and tell me what you think.

I'd really like to hear if you like it.

thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me to hear what you think. Good or Bad. To those of you who read but don't review I still hope your enjoying the story.

So here's chapter 4.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sleep didn't exactly come easy to any of the Jonas' that night. The hotel room the boys were supposed to sleep in was occupied by secruity and two very worried parents. 

Nick had been asked question after question regarding the phone call that took place between him and Cane. He felt like he had recited the conversation 10 billion times. First to Joe and Kevin, then to his mom and dad, then to each secruity guard that asked him. It was getting frustrating. All he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep.

He wanted to forget about what was happening and to stop thinking about what might happen. His brothers tried to comfort him but nothing would really help. Their was lunatic after him.

Nick was lost in thought when Ray, one of their body guards, came in and walked over to him. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

Ray sat down the chair across the table from Nick and handed him the paper. Nick scanned it and then brought his eyes back up to the title.

_Teen Found Dead in Alley Outside Faymen's Arena_

Nick looked up at Ray, his eyes asking the question he already knew the answer too This was Cane's daughter. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw her picture. She was wearing a shirt with a big picture of Nick on it, the words _I Love You Nick_ _Jonas, _written above it.

He couldnt help but read the article:

Fourteen year old, Kasey Reynolds was found dead outside of Faymen's Arena in downtown Maryland late yesterday night. Her brother has confirmed that Kasey was camping out to be first in line to see a concert. Unfortunatly she never made it to that show. Police reports state that she was killed in the early morning hours, and her body wasn't found until late the next day. The casue of death seemed to have been strangulation.

Nick dropped the paper. He couldn't read anymore. Tears had slowly formed in the corners of his eyes and he looked at the floor, putting a hand to his face.

"Why didn't we hear about this?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "How could we not have been told that a fan had died right outside where we performed?"

Ray looked at him sympathetically.

"They didn't find her body till after we were already back on the road. No one heard about it becasue by the time it was in the news we were two states over."

Nick sighed. This seemed too big to have not reached them somehow. He was still in shock when Joe and Kevin walked over.

"Hey, how ya holdin' up?" Kevin asked.

The only answer he gave was a small shake of the head. He picked up the article and handed it to Kevin. While he read, Joe leaned over his shoulder to get a look himself.

After a couple minutes both brothers looked at Nick, whos head hung low. Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look man, this isn't your fault. You know that right?"

He didn't get an answer. Nick felt guilty, even though deep down he knew it wasn't his fault.

"That girl wasn't killed becasue of you. Just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But the wrong place was_ my _concert!"

"No it was our concert Nick. All three of us. The only reason your getting blamed is cause you were her favorite." Joe tried his best to get Nick to see his point.

"Whether I think it's my fault or not, this guy thinks it is," Nick said finally looking up. "And that's all that matters. He's gonna try to kill me."

Nick shook involuntaraly as he remered the threatening words of Cane he had just heard only hours earlier.

"No ones gonna touch you Nick. Nobody here is gonna let them get near you." Kevin said confidently.

"That includes us lil' bro," Joe told him, ruffling his hair.

Nick smiled a little. His brothers were always their for him. He knew that as long as they were with him he'd be fine. If they said that they'd keep him safe then they would do just that.

"Can we go to bed?" Nick asked Ray, who was still sitting across from him.

"Sure ya can," He told him. He escorted Nick and his brothers to the emprty room across the hall and left them alone.

Nick immediatly crawled into the bed and turned to face the wall, hoping he'd be able to sleep. He felt the bed sink in a little as Joe climbed in next to him. Kevin turned the light off and got into his bed.

"Goodnight guys," Kevin said.

"night" Joe and Nick replied sleepily.

Unfortunatly sleep just wouldn't come easily for the young Jonas. He was in a restless sleep all night. Dreaming about Kasey, having nightmares about Cane and Blake. He was thankful when finally the alarm went off, signaling breakfast time.

* * *

Sympathetic looks were passed Nick's direction when ever he walked into a room. It's wasn't that he didn't appreciate people being concerned for him, but he was getting tired of them feeling sorry for him. All he wanted to do was get out of the stupid hotel. 

He was told he couldn't leave until they told him otherwise. When he called Miley and told her everything she had her dad drive her right over. It had been nice to hang out with her for a while. Her dad made her go back to their hotel when night rolled around.

The day had been long and boring, and no one had told him anything new. to top it all off no one had the slightest clue where Cane and his son were.

Nick's phone was taken from him, just in case Cane would happen to call back. Of course he wouldn't be that stupid. Around 8 that night Nick's dad offered to take them next door for dinner. Even though it was just next door, Nick was thankful to get out of the hotel.

Secruity checked the entire place before they allowed the boys to go in. Once it was cleared they went and got a table. After they ordered Nick decided to go find a bathroom. Kevin tried to go with him, but Nick insisited it was fine.

"Dude, they said hes not here," Nick told him. "I'll be fine."

He appreciated his brother's worry for him though. He walked down a hallway to where the restroom sign pointed but he didn't see one. He saw an employee folding towels, facing the other direction, so he asked him where the bathroom was.

"It's around the corner to the right," he said.

"Thanks," Nick said as he followed the man's directions. When he turned the corner however he didn't see a bathroom. Instead he was starring into the face of Cane Reynolds.

"Hey Nick, long time no see."

Nick was speechless. He wanted to run, to scream, to do something, but his legs weren't working and his mouth seemed to be having the same problem. All he could think about was that their were some secruity members who did a _bad _job of searching.

Cane grabbed Nick's arm and spun him around, pressing him into the wall. Nick starred at him, fear written all of his features. Cane put his face up close to Nick's.

"What's the matter? Surprised to see me?"

"H-howed you get back here?" Nick stutted, his lip trembling.

Cane just lauhged, "Wasn't hard. I've got a friend who helps me out."

Nick didn't understand that but didn't have time to think about it. Blake came around the corner, car keys in hand.

"The cars out back. We gotta hurry pops."

Nick realized that they were going to take him. He struggled and was about to yell for help when Cane slapped a hand over his mouth, holding him steady. He slammed Nick ruffly against the wall, his head connecting with the hard surface. He was slugged and he felt dizzy.

He heard a familiar voice yell for help just he was slammed into the wall once more. He heard a grunt of pain, and could tell something was happening.

"Blake!" Nick heard Cane yell. "Hey get off my son!"

"Then let go of my brother!"

Nick was let go, he slid to the floor, his head feeling cloudy. _Brother?_ Joe was here? What was going on. He tried to look but he felt like he couldn't move. His head was pounding in his ears. He thought he heard Joe yell his name at the same time he heard a door slam.

It seemed like forever till he heard any noise again. It was footsteps. Then all of sudden his dad was there, hands gripping the side of his face.

"Nick, what happened.?"

"I dunno," Nick managed to say. "Cane...Joe? Joe came dad. He stopped them. They were gonna take me."

His dad looked at him shocked. Then he loked up at Kevin.

"Kevin, where is Joe?"

Kevins face was white and he mumbled, almost incoherently, "He's not here dad."

Nick looked around slowly and finally realized that Cane, Blake, and Joe were gone. _No, _he thought. He tried to stand but his head protested cruelly. Everything was happening fast. Police came down the hallway and Nick heard Rob say something he didn't want to hear put into words.

"They took his older borther Joe, he's gone."

Nick felt numb. His brother was gone. He didn't bother to try to stand anymore. He knew his legs wouldn't work right now. His head pounded violently.

"Joe..." he mumbled, then everything went black.

* * *

:

Review?

please. i'll update faster that way.

hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, I'm actually updating before the weekend. But really, thank you guys so much for reviewing. It made me smile real big, and it got you a quicker update.

So heres chapter 5.

Enjoy.

* * *

Watching one little brother pass out and thinking about your other little brother in the hands of a homicidal maniac and his son isn't exactly a fun thing to do. Nobody knows this fact better than Kevin Jonas. From the time he realized Joe was missing to the time they had Nick laying on his bed, getting examined by a doctor, all he wanted to do was scream. 

Or maybe it was cry. Maybe both. All he knew was that he wanted his brothers to be okay. He was thankful that Cane didn't take Nick, but he still couldn't grasp the fact that they had taken Joe.

He wondered why in the world they hadn't found Joe yet. They didn't have that much of a head start, and if he knew Joe, which he did, then he knew that he wouldn't be taking this whole _kidnapping _thing lightly. His brother would give them a hard time and he knew it. That was what scared him the most though. He didn't want those men to hurt Joe, but he could only pray that his brother would be calm enough to keep himself safe.

He sat against the wall, head in his hands, and waited. He waited for the doctor to come out so he could go in. He waited for his dad to run down the hall and say, 'We found Joe, and he's okay.' He waited for someone to tell him that his brother's were going to be fine. Something deep down though, told him that this wasn't going to end _fine._

Tears were brimmed in the corners of his eyes by the time he heard the dorr open. He immediatly got to his feet to confront the doctor, wiping his eyes in the process.

"He's okay right? I mean come on, he has to be right?"

The doctor smiled and put his hand on worried young man's shoulder.

"Your brother is fine. He hit his head fairly hard, which is part of the reason he passed out. I'd like him to stay in bed and relax. He's been through a lot."

"He sure has," Kevin said. "But you said 'part' of the reason he passed out?"

"Yes. Well he's extremely stressed, which is understandable, and I think combining that with the worry for his other brother was just to much for the kid."

Kevin nodded. That was completly understandable. Who wouldn't be stressed after havign your brother get kidnapped in front of you?

"Did you tell him anything?"

The doctor shook his head, "No. I thought it would be best if it came from a family member. But he is awake, and he is asking."

"Thank you doctor. My parents are in the room right there," he pointed a little ways down the hall, "I'm sure you'll want to talk to them."

"Thanks, and I hope everything works out well with both of your brothers. You'll have my prayers."

Kevin shook the doctors hand, thanked him again, and turned to face Nick's door. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Nick sat up the second he heard the creak of the door, signalling the entry of his oldest brother. He notcied, once Kevin was under the light, that he looked awful. Almost like he'd been, _crying?_

Kevin put on a small smile, although Nick saw right through it.

"I'm glad your alright Nick. I was so worried. We all were."

"I'm not gonna be alright until someone tells me what the hell is going on," Nick said. He didn't want to sound mean but all he wanted was to know where his brother was.

Kevin sat down on the bed that Nick currently occupied, thinking of how to word his response. He knew that no matter how he put it, Nick wasn't going to feel any different.

"We haven't heard anything yet. They can't find him anywhere Nick. It's like they just took him and vanished."

"So, so it wasn't a nightmare? They really took Joe?" Nick put his hand over his eyes. None of this was what he wanted to hear.

Kevin moved closer to Nick and placed an arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry you had to go through this buddy. But come on, Joe's strong, he'l be okay. The police will find him. It'l all be okay."

"How can you know that? What if it's not okay? This is my fault, it's all my fault."

"No it's not, don't say that. This isn't your fault at all. How could it be."

"They took him becasue he wouldn't let them take me. Don't you see that? He stopped them from hurting me, they couldn't get me, so they took him."

Kevin shook his head. He knew that Nick would do this.

"Nick you gotta stop. You know that Joe cares more about you than himself," Kevin grabbed Nick's chin, forcing him to look at him. He needed to get his point across firmly.

"No matter what you think or what you tell yourself, Joe wants it this way. You being safe is what he cares about, so please Nick, stop blaming yourself. Joe wouldn't want you too. Now just have faith and pray that this turns out the way we want."

Nick looked at his brother. Kevin was crying as he talked about Joe. He knew this was just as hard on him. When Kevin was finished talking, Nick knew he was right. He had nothing to say though. So he did the only thing he could do.

He hugged his brother for dear life and wished like hell he could hug his other one.

* * *

Later that night the thunder outside woke Kevin and Nick at the same time. They had been emotionally drained after there heart to heart and had fallen asleep. 

"Can we go see mom and dad?" Nick asked. "I wanna see if they heard anything about Joe."

"Sure kiddo," Kevin answered him, though he knew that if news of Joe had been called in that they would have been told.

When they walked into their parents room the mood was very similliar to their own. Nick walked over to his mom, who was sitting by the window, starring at her hands. She stood when she saw him standing their. The hug they sharred was silent but needed.

Kevin sat next to his father at the table. He could tell his had been crying, and he noticed that he looked older than he had a few hours earlier.

"Nothing?"

"They called, but only to tell us that they're not any closer to finding him than when they started."

"They have tp find him dad. This is killing me and Nick. I can't stand not knowing where my brother is," Kevin felt the familiar sting in his eyes, and knew it was only a matter of time before his tears would be flowing.

His dad put a comforting hand on his son's arm, "Just wait and pray. That's all we can do."

"But dad," Kevin said, his voice cracking. "What if they hurt him?"

His dad had no answer. Kevin needed to be alone, well he needed to be with his brother, but since he couldn't be, alone would have to do. He was terrified that those men were going to do something to his happy-go-lucky brother that would make not so happy-go-lucky anymore.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy at first. He felt like he was seeing everything through a haze. His head hurt and he was fairly sore from his scuffle with the over sized piece of white trash that was trying to hurt his brother. 

He felt like they were moving but he knew that he himself was still. A fact that his pounding head thanked him for. He was thankful that Nick wasn't with him once he realized that Blake was tying his hands behind his back. At least he knew Nick was safe.

"Your gonna pay for hitting me, you little punk," Blake told him as he tightened the rope a little too tight.

Joe laguhed softly, his sarcastic mouth ready to go, "I'm sure you will big guy. Cause we both know you did such a good job earlier at kickin my ass. You even had your daddy come watch, oh wait, he wasn't watching, he was saving you."

He was rewared with a hard blow right to the mouth. He grunted slightly, "Jeeze dude, are the rings really nessesary?"

"Completly."

A short time later, they arrived at there destination. Joe was led into a nasty looking old apartment building in a part of town he'd never seen before. Once inside, he was tied ruffly to the most uncomfortable chair he'd ever sat on.

He couldn't help but think that this all seemed like a scene out of a movie.

"Hey!" Joe yelled when Cane reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He recieved a smack to the face as payment.

"Now how about we call that big brother of yours?"

Joe just glared.

* * *

Kevin sat by the window, staring out at the cars that slowing passed by the hotel. It was so quiet in the room, he could practically here his own thoughts. He was so startled his when his phone rang out and broke the silence. 

He slowly grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen, not wanting to talk to anybody.

His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat when he read the screen.

_Joe._


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who reviewed, it made me extremly happy.

So heres chapter 6.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Kevin's palms were sweating as starred at the name appearing on the screen. It was really Joe? How could he be calling. He had an uneasy feeling about everything, but decided to just answer it. He feared if he didn't, Joe would hang up.

"H-hello," Kevin's voice shook with uncertainty.

"How ya doin?" Cane's voice made Kevin's blood run cold. He gripped the phone with to hands, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"What did you do with my brother?"

"Nothing to much...yet," Kevin could just picture the sadistic smile that must be placed on Cane's face. He didn't want to imagine his brother with this sicko.

"You-you better not touch him!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sound firm, he just sounded like he felt. Worried and scared.

"What are ya gonna do? Huh big brother? You can't touch me."

The only thing that kept Kevin from responding was the fact that Cane was right. And hurt to admit.

"Yeah, thats what I thought."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Cane laughed. "Well Kevin, I want a lot of things. I want my daughter back, I want the police to leave me the hell alone, but what I want right now, well, I want your little brother. Dead."

"Forget it you son of a bitch! Your not touching my brother," Joe yelled from the background. Kevin heard a loud _thud_, and a grunt of pain. He winced, knowing they just hit his brother.

"Ya know Kevin," Cane told said to him. "Your parents did a lousy job of teaching this brother of yours manners. He's got some mouth on him."

"What do you expect you jackass?! You tied me to a frickin chair and you wanna kill my little brother!"

Kevin heard a louder thud this time, followed by another, and to his horror another.

"Stop it!" Kevin yelled. "Just please, stop it!"

"Okay," Cane answered. "Only cause you asked nicely."

Kevin sighed, relieved.

"Now, back to what we were talking about before," Kevin didn't want to think about that.

"Your not getting near Nick, I can promise you that."

"Well I think you'l change your mind," Cane said. "I'll give you Joe back, if you give me Nick in return."

"No!" Kevin heard Joe scream instantly.

"Let me talk to my brother and I'll get back to you on that," Kevin said, hating this situation moer than anything in the world.

"Fine. You've got 45 seconds."

The line was silent for a moment, then, "Kevin?"

"Joe! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kev, you can't do this. You know you can't."

Kevin felt his eyes start to water.

"What am I supposed to do Joe? I can't choose between you and Nick."

"You don;t have to man. I picked for you," Joe said sadley. "He's our little brother."

"But your MY little brother," Kevin said. "I'm supposed to look out for you."

"If you trade me for Nick, I'll never forgive you," Joe didn'y want to sound mean but he needed to get the point across that this was how it had to be.

"I know," Kevin said, his voice barely above a whisper. "We're gonna keep looking for you. Don't do anything stupid."

Joe smiled slightly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell I love him."

"I'm sorry Joe, but we will find you. I promise."

"I know you will."

His brothers voice was heard no more, for it was replaced with a colder, meaner one.

"Times up for your little discussion. What's it gonna be?"

It broke Kevin's heart as he closed his eyes, "No." It was the firmest he'd sounded all night.

"You'll regret it, and so will your brother." With that the line went dead and so did Kevin's legs.

He crumpled to the ground beside the bed, his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Kevin finally found the strength to get up. He slowly walked out his room, down the hall, and twisted the doorknob to his parents room. Everyone looked up when he came in. Kevin just stared at the ground, his hands shaking. 

"Kevin? Sweetie, what's the matter?" His mother got up from the bed where she was silently stroking Nick's hair. His father also stood. Nick looked at his brother, waiting to see what he would say. He had a bad feeling.

Kevin looked up. He looked at his mom, then his dad, then finally at Nick.

"I think I just killed Joe," he said. New tears ran down his cheecks.

"What are you talking about?" Nick stood up. Terrified, not knowing what Kevin was saying.

"They called me, Cane, he-he wanted to trade Nick for Joe," he explained silently. "I talked to Joe, and he told me no."

Nick sat back down, it hurt to hear this news.

"I couldn't do it," Kevin said shaking his head. "I just couldn't. Joe didn't want me to either."

His dad noticed how much this was hurting his son. He walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. His mom stood ringing her hands.

"Did he sound okay?" she whispered.

Kevin nodded, "He said he was fine." He decided to leave out the part about him hearing them hit Joe multiple times. It made him shudder to know they were hurting his brother.

"Nick," he said. "Joe, he wanted me to tell you he loved you."

Nick's face crumpled and tears fell from his eyes. He shook his head, got up and ran from the room.

"Nick!" his mother yelled. But Nick just slammed the door.

* * *

Joe could taste the bitter, metalic taste in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but the taste stayed.

"You dumb, you know that?" Cane said to him after he hung up the phone.

Joe just shrugged, "Depends on how ya look at it."

"No your dumb, we're gonna get your brother either way. This way you could of gone home."

Joe just glarred at him.

"I'm going out, Blake," Cane told his son. I'll be back in an hour. If the kid gets to mouthy feel free to have some fun."

Blake smiled and nodded. Joe gulped, and Cane slammed the door.

* * *

Well there's chapter 6. My fastest update ever.

Please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, thank you guys so much for reviewing. I wasn't gonna update till later in the week but since you all are so great, heres chapter 7.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin sat stroking Frankie's hair, trying to keep his mind blank for a moment. To much was happening too fast. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and stay there until this whole thing was over. 

He didn't think anything could be more painful than telling Nick and his parents about his conversation with Joe, but he was wrong. He shuddered slightly as he remembered the cries of his littlest brother when his mom told him about Joe. She had tried her best to keep it all simple and not to scare him, but Frankie was a smart kid. He new something was wrong.

It broke Kevin's when his baby brother looked up at him and asked, "Am I ever gonna see him again?"

"Of course you are. Don't think like that," Kevin had told him immediatly. He wasn't certain it was true, but he wasn't about to let himself think about a life where Joe _didn't_ come back.

It had taken over an hour to get Frankie calmed down, and now he was seated on Kevin's lap, sleeping. Time was going by slower now from Kevin's point of view. The police had been called once the new information had been shared, and of course, Kevin's phone was now in the same position as Nick's.

Kevin looked up when he heard the door shut quietly. His mom walked in, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She sat down in the chair by the window and turned to face Kevin.

"Is he sleeping?" She looked at Frankie sadly.

"Yeah, finally. Where's Nick?"

"He's sleeping in Joe's bed. He's exhausted," she told him. "Your father's in there with him. He fell asleep trying to get Nick to talk to him."

Kevin nodded slowly. He knew this must be hardest on Nick, knowing that Joe was doing this for him.

"You should try to get some sleep Kevin, it's getting late," his mom stood and gently lifted Frankie from his lap. She kissed Kevin on the top of the head as she went to tuck Frankie into bed.

Kevin wiped a hand over his tired eyes and stood slowly. He was about to get into the bed next to him but instead walked out the door, across the hall, and got into Joe's bed, next to Nick. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling, thinking back to when it was both of his brothers with him. He'd give anything to go back to that.

He was startled when Nick shifted in his sleep and mumbled Joe's name. In the moonlight from the window, Kevin could see Nick's face, stained with dried tears. He couldn't stand seeing his brother so upset. He rolled over and closed his eyes, knowing that nothing he could say would make Nick feel better.

* * *

The sunlight in Nick's eyes was more than unwelcome. For a moment, he was waking up next to Joe, everything was fine. Then he took a breath, looked around, and remembered. Joe wasn't here. 

Nick swung his legs over the side of the bed, placed his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to his older brother, and where he may be. He wanted to help him but it hurt to even think about what he might be going through because of him.

He remembered his own encounter with Cane, the day they took Joe. It had been terrifying. Most of it was fuzzy but he could remember some of it.

His head shot up suddenly, he stood and walked from the room. He was angry at himself for forgetting what Cane had said to him. He knocked on a door a littles ways down the hall and a moment later Big Rob opened it.

"Nick? What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you," Nick said quickly, walking past the body guard, into the room.

Big Rob closed the door and followed Nick to where he was pacing.

"What's this about?"

"Cane."

"Look Nick, we're trying everything we can to get Joe back sa..."

"No," Nick cut him off. "Not that."

Big Rob furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued, "Then what is it?"

"When Cane attacked me, before Joe, uh came and, well, you know," he couldn't help but lose his composure whe nhe thought about Joe.

"Go on," Rob encouraged.

"Well, I asked Cane how he got in. Cause you guys checked the whole place you said."

"We did."

"I know, but I asked him, and he smiled, and he told me that he had a friend that helped him out."

"A friend?"

"Yeah. I didn't think anything of it but I just remembered it all of a sudden."

Rob nodded, putting a hand Nick's shoulder, "Good job Nick. This may help a lot. You did good."

"I'm sorry I didn't remember earlier."

"Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot," Big Rob escorted him out of the room and gave him a reassuring pat the back.

As he watched Nick walk down the hall, he pulled out his walkie talkie. He was angry and he needed to do this now. If what Nick told him was true then someone he trusted was completly undeserving of that trust.

"I need to see everyone in my room," he spoke firmly. "Now."

* * *

Joe woke when Blake landed a rough smack the back of his head. His neck was cramped from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," Cane said sarcasticaly. He was seated on a dirty looking couch, a few feet from Joe's chair. Joe wasn't in the mood for anything. He was sore, and tired, and he wanted to go home. The worst part was knowing that he wasn't going to get to go home. But he was all for being tied to a chair with two crazy holding him hostage people if it meant that Nick was safe.

"Do you think you look good enough to be on camera?"

Joe looked at Cane, confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Cane inclined his head toward the corner of the room. Joe reluctantly turned his head and wasn't pleased with what he saw.

"A video camera? Seriously dude?" Joe knew it wouldn't be fun to flim whatever he had in store.

Cane smiled, "Well, our phone conversation didn't get the point across about how serious we are. So we figure if your family sees your pain first hand, they'll change their minds."

"I'm not in pain," Joe said quickly.

"You will be," Cane told him, leaving the room.

_Great,_ Joe thought, letting out a long, stressfull sigh.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get an update in for you.

Hope you enjoyed.

Tell me what you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's great to read what you guys think.

Now, to a certain reviewer... you go by the name Anonymous, and your amazing. Your reviews make me happy with a hint of fear. The main reason I'm updating is because I'm afraid you may track me down and beat me if I dont. I appreciate it. So this ones for you.

Here's chapter 8, dedicated to Anonymous, for being the most impatient person I've never met.

Enjoy

* * *

Kevin had been shocked to learn from Nick that someone they trust could be a contributing factor as to why his little brother was no longer in the presence of his family. It infurriated him to know that someone who could find Joe could be right under their noses. He had been pacing for the last half hour, waiting to hear from Big Rob. What he would do if he found out a friend was truley an enemy was still a mystery to him.

Killing him sounded to drastic, although pleasing.

Hurting seemed to be the proper way to go about it.

He'd figure it out when the time came. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted his brother back. Ever since the phone call, and he had heard Joe, talked to Joe, all he wanted was for Joe to be safe.

He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that stayed bottled in the pit of his stomach. Nothing took his mind of Cane's threat to, _make him change his mind. _He didn't allow his mind to drift to what that meant for Joe.

No matter how sure of himself Joe had sounded, Kevin knew he was scared. Joe was brave. Especially when it came to his family, especially when it came to one of his _brothers. _But no matter how much courage Joe had within himself, no one could expect him to not be scared.

A mental image of Joe, tied to a chair, with Cane and Blake gathered around him. made Kevin want to scream. He shook the thought from his head and sat down on the bed.

He picked up the remote and hit the power button, hoping the T.V. would be a welcome distraction from his current clouded, gloomy, state of mind.

Flipping through the channels, he realized that it was about as productive as pacing had been. With each press of the button his thoughts drifted to his brother. He couldn't, for the life of him, think of anything else. He changed one more channel and it ended up on the news. He gave up, leaned back and tried to focus on the screen.

His attention was caught when he saw the words, _Breaking News_, flashing across the bottom of the screen. The report being given fell on deaf ears as Kevin read the small two sentence piece of news:

_Teen idol Joe Jonas, of the popular group, the Jonas Brothers, has allegedly been kidnapped. A statement has not yet been released and the source of our information has chosen to remain unknown._

Fear gripped Kevin as read it over and over again. They had discussed this as a family, _not_ to go public with this. Their tour had been dubbed postponed as a result of a family emergency. Though fans were disapointed most seemed to be at least supportive from what he gathered from myspace comments.

He didn't understand this though. Who would of told the media? He knew his parents would have told himself and Nick before they did.

The breaking news alert went away as the reporter addressed it himself. Kevin heard the first few words the man said before his mouth fell open, his body went numb.

On the side of the screen, on a nationally broadcasted news channel, for all the world to see, was a picture of his little brother, tied to a chair.

_Cane, _he thought grimly.

How could he do this? Now there was no hope of containing this information.

Kevin stood, the feeling in his legs had returned somewhat. As he made his way closer to the T.V. to get a better look at the picture, he heard the door open, then close.

"Hey Kevin, I brought you some..." Nick's words were lost as he looked past his brother to the T.V.

_Coffee_, Kevin thought to himself as it fell from Nick's hands, leaving a rather large stain on the hotel carpet.

"What the hell is that?" Nick stood next to Kevin, looking at the picture of his other brother on the screen. To his horror Joe looked like he was unconsious.

"I don't know Nick. I just turned it on and there it was," Kevin ran a hand through his hair, reached down, and pressed the off button.

"What're ya doin?"

Kevin put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Come on man, you know as well as I do that looking at that picture isn't gonna help us one bit."

Nick let out a long heavy sigh.

"Is this why it's so busy outside in the hallway? Why mom and dad won't come out of Big Rob's room to talk to me for two seconds?"

"Wait. You mean they know about this already?" Kevin asked, utterly surprised. "How could they not tell us?"

Kevin walked past Nick, opened the door, and stomped into the hallway. Nick had been right. It was busy. People he had never seen before were walking around, speaking into their walkie talkies.

He pushed his way past each one of them, he could feel his brothers prescence and he knew that Nick was close behind him. When he reached his parents door he didn't bother knocking.

"How longs it been on the news?"

"Kevin," His dad said, getting up from where he was seated, letting go of his mother's hand in the process. "They just told us as well, not but 10 minutes ago. We've been on the phone with the news station ever sense, trying to figure out who took the picture to them."

Convinced that his parents would have told as soon as they could, Kevin calmed down a bit.

"And what did they tell you?" Nick asked his dad.

His dad shook his head. "They don't know who brought it. It was found in a box on the station manager's desk."

"A whole box for just one picure?" Kevin asked, sensing his parents were leaving something out.

He saw his dad's face turn grim and from the corner of his eye, he saw his mother shudder.

"There was a video tape. Nobody watched it yet. It said it was for us, for you Nick, mainly," his dad struggled with every word. Even a completly objective bystander could tell that Paul feared what was on that tape.

"I don't," Nick stuttered, not able to get the words out properly. "Me? But I don't, you don't think they hurt Joe on the tape? Do you?"

Nick looked around at each member of his family, thankfull that Frankie heard none of this conversation. The silence he recieved was answer enough.

"Where's the tape?"

"Rob went to get it. He should be back anytime now," their Dad said, taking his seat back and sliding his hand bakc into Denise's grip.

Nobody sadi anything, and Kevin and Nick stood where they were. Five minutes later the door opened and Big Rob stepped in. Nick eyed the tape in his hand ominously.

"Alright everybody who's last name isn't Jonas, get out," Secruity and hotel personal all vacated the room immediatly.

"Rob," Paul said quietly as Big Rob placed the tape on the table in front of Mr. and Mrs. Jonas. "Keep Frankie out please."

"Sure thing Mr. Jonas."

Big Rob turned and left. The sound of the door shutting echoed off the walls in the silent room.

Kevin and Nick looked at eachother, then at the tape.

Paul and Denise looked at eachother and then at the tape.

Everyone seemed to hold there breath as Paul stood, grabbed the tape, and slid it into the VCR. He pressed play, and to Kevin and Nick's horror, Joe was staring back at them.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dunnn.

I know it's kinda mean to leave it there, but hey, thats just the way I roll.

I promise if I don't update tomrrow then I will FIRST thing Friday, after school.

Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, my history presentation needed some serious work. But now it's the weekend so school can screw itself till Monday.

Here's chapter 9, Enjoy.

* * *

At first it seemed as though it was simply another picture of Joe. As his brothers stared at the screen, palms sweating, hearts racing, Joe just looked back at them. His face displayed a look niether brother had ever seen before. 

It wasn't fear.

It wasn't saddness.

It wasn't regret.

Their brother looked like he was warning them. From what, they didn't know. Both had a disturbing feeling that Joe knew what was coming and didn't want his family to experience it too. Even tied to a chair he wanted to be brave for his brothers.

Nick felt his eyes sting and his jaw clenched when Cane came into the view of the camera.

Smiling, Cane crouched to his knees behind the chair Joe was confined too. Slowly he untied the ropes that held him to the chair, leaving his wrists still firmly restrained. He grabbed the collar of Joe's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

No one watching the tape missed the slight wince that spread across their loved ones face.

Cane nodded to someone that was not in view of the camera, and a moment later Blake came into the picture.

"Hold him. Don't let him move," Cane said to his son.

Blake nodded and placed two hands on Joe's shoulders.

Cane removed the restraints, and Joe's hands fell to his sides. Instinctivley, he moved his hands together, rubbing at his raw wrists from where the ropes had left their mark.

Kevin's breath hitched as Cane got close to his brother's face and whispered something into his ear. Joe's face softened only for a moment, then the firm_, I can take on the world_ face, that Kevin and Nick knew so well returned.

Cane walked past Joe until he was in the center of the camera's view.

"So since your watching this, I'm guessing you haven't found me yet?" he laughed at his own expense. Kevin grinded his teeth together, wanting nothing more than to run into the T.V. and squeeze the life out of the man.

"I told you, Kevin, that I wanted your _other_ little brother. But you denied me that right. Your going to have another chance soon to reconsider. And I think that after watching our little presentation," he glanced back at Joe, "You may just change your mind."

The only time Kevin had every seen anyone hit his little brother was when they were little kids. It had been in middle school, and it was no more than just a slap in the face that left nothing but a faint red mark. But this time was different. So different that he felt as though he could cry.

The blow to the stomach that Joe recieved was too much. They all heard the thud, and the air that escaped Joe's lungs as he crumpled to his knees.

Cane turned his back on his victim and faced the camera. Blake had left the view, but nobody cared. All thy cared about was that their brother, their son, was suffering.

Cane cleared his throat, forcing the eyes of the distressed family off of Joe.

"Remember. This could of been of avoided. This is your fault, Kevin," Kevin gulped, guilt tearing at his insides. His eyes widened and he heard his mom gasp.

"No, it's your fault," Joe spun Cane around, and proved that he could deliver a fairly good punch himself. Right to the mouth. Cane stumbled back, holding his jaw and spitting blood to the floor. It gave Joe the moment he wanted and had a feeling it'd be the last he'd get for awhile.

"It's not your fault Kevin, never. I'm happy to do this for you Nick," Joe spoke quickly as he braced himself for Cane's body weight that crashed into him a moment later. A resounding _crack _made Nick flinch as Joe's face twisted in pain. He had landed on his arm, and by the sound of it, his arm wasn't happy about it.

Kevin looked to his mom, not sure how she stand to watch anymore. He looked in time to see her retreating figure, head in hands, swiftly leave the room. Kevin didn't blame her, he could barely stand to watch.

Nick began to shake, and he backed up until he hit the wall, needing it's support to keep him standing. Every hit, every kick, and every dirty word that Joe recieved was killing him inside. He knew that this was because of him.

_I'm happy to do this for you_.

Joe's voice played over and over in his head. He tried to concentrate on it as he heard that same voice crying out in pain. No one should ever have to go through what Joe was going through for him.

Nick looked at the screen again. Joe was on the floor, trying to shield himself as best he could from Cane's boots. Nick heard something crack as a particularly forceful kick was delivered. Joe's face drained of color and he gasped for breath. Nick felt like he was going to be sick.

To Kevin's horror, the arms Joe was using to try to block Cane's attack went slack. He was unconscious. But Cane didn't stop.

"Turn it off."

Kevin at the sound of Nick's whisper. He looked to his little brother and saw him on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest, his face buried in his hands. He was visibly sobbing. Kevin made his way to his brother and placed an arm around him.

Paul walked to the T.V. and turned it off. The image of his son's beating forever etched in his mind. Seeing that his son's had each other, he left the room to find his wife.

Kevin looked up when he heard the door close. He stared at the blank screen in front of him, wanting to break it for showing him such a terrible sight. A sight he never wanted to see again.

Nick's head was burried in his shoulder and together they cried for their brother.

* * *

Okay, so that's not my best chapter, I know.

But it's REALLY hard to hurt poor Joe.

Next time you'l find out who Cane's 'inside' man is. And other stuff will happen too of course.

Tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Anonymous: your INSANE. and I love it. Keep up with the stalkerish reviews, they keep me motivated.

So here's chapter 10:

Enjoy

* * *

Nothing anyone said to Nick calmed him down. Kevin tried to comfort his brother, but the fact was, they all needed comfort.

Words weren't spoken all day. After the tape was turned off, tears were shed, hugs were given, everyone blamed themselves, but nobody talked. The Jonas family was finally speechless.

Kevin couldn't help but think that Joe would find a way, somehow, to make everyone smile. To lighten the mood like he always manages to do. But not today. Not anytime soon. Even if Joe were to be found and brought back to them at that moment, he would be in no condition to lighten _any _mood.

A shiver ran up Kevin's spine as he tried to put the mental image of his brother's beating away. He never wanted to think about it again.

Kevin glanced to his left, where Nick was laying on Joe's bed, gripping the pillow Joe had laid on only days before. He had tears running down his face. Kevin couldn't figure out how he had any left. He hadn't stopped crying since the tape came on.

To restless to sleep but to emotionaly drained to do anything else, Kevin got up and went into the bathroom. He figured a shower would calm him down enough to actually get some sleep.

Nick heard the bathroom door closed and looked up, seeing he was now alone in the room.

He sat up slowly, realizing he hadn't actually moved in hours. He was stiff so he decided to get out of the room and walk around. He wiped the tears from his face with his shirt sleeve and got up.

He opened the door to find his dad staring back at him.

"Oh, Nick. I was just coming to talk to you," his dad said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the room.

"About what?"

"Joe."

Nick took a deep breath, trying to control himself. Even the mention of his brother's name made him feel weak. When the got to a room at the end of the hall, Nick's dad led him inside. Nick looked around, seeing half the room filled with members of the secruity team.

"What's going on?" Nick asked no one in general. He just wanted an answer.

"Well Nick, why don't you sit down," Big Rob said gently.

Nick took Rob's advice and sat down on the edge of his dad's chair.

"Now. We've been discussing things for the last couple of hours Nick, and we think it's time that we fill you in, and hear what you have to think."

Nick nodded, "Okay."

"We think it's time we try to get your brother back."

Nick sat up straight, listening more intenlty than before. It was about time they actually tried something.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well the only way we can think of getting Joe back, is if we give him you. And that isn't going to happen."

"But why not, Joe's been through enough. I'll do it," Nick said. Trying to get his point across.

"No," his dad said firmly. "Joe did this so that you wouldn't have to suffer through anything Cane would do to you. We're going to respect Joe's choice."

"But dad."

"No buts Nicholas," his dad said. "Just listen to the plan. You'l be able to help if your willing."

Nick crossed his arms, most likely looking like a pissed off five year old who was just told he couldn't have a cookie.

"We want to call Cane and tell him that we're going to trade. Once we find out where he wants it to take place, one of our best men will take you. We'l have others their already. The second they see Joe is alright, they'l move in."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Are you sure. We'l do everything we can to protect you, but it could still be dangerous."

"I said I'll do it," Nick said, meaning it. He would do anything he could for his older brother. Joe had done to much for him already. He just wanted his brother to be okay.

"Okay then. This," Rob pointed to the big man sitting to his left, "is Ray. He'll be the one driving you. Now go back to your room and get ready while we try to get a hold of Cane."

Nick nodded and got up. His dad held his arm as he tried to leave.

"Don't forget to tell Kevin. He's not going to like it."

"I know dad," Nick said, a;ready thinking about how much Kevin would disaprove of putting himself in danger. "But I have to do this."

"I know son."

His dad let go and Nick made his way back to his room. Big Rob watched him go and couldn't help but feel nervous. He prayed that this would work. He still hadn't found the man that had been helping Cane, so he had been careful in deciding who to tell about this plan. He trusted Ray more than anyone on the secruity team, so he had been an easy choice when it came to who would drive Nick.

"Cane."

Rob turned when he heard Mr. Jonas speak the name. Finally, they had gotten a hold of him, and they could put their plan in motion.

* * *

When Nick got back to his room, Kevin was getting dressed, obviously just getting done with his shower.

"Gosh you take long showers," Nick said casually.

Kevin gave a small chuckle, glad to see Nick was finally up and talking.

"These good looks don't come on their own little bro."

"Really? Mine do. Guess that shows who the better looking brother is," Nick laughed lightly at his joke. But he realized how empty the argument was without Joe throwing in his thoughts.

"Very funny."

Nick put a hand to the back of neck and sighed loudly.

"Something you wanna say?" Kevin looked at Nick, knowing something was on his mind.

"I just came from dad's room, and uh, they've gotta plan on how to get Joe back," Nick said, trying to avoid the subject for as long as possible.

Kevin's eyes widened, "What?! That's great. What is it?"

"Well, they want to act like they're trading me for Joe," Nick said. From the look on Kevin's face he could tell he was going to protest. "They're gonna call Cane, find out where to make the trade, then they're gonna have people wating their, and they're gonna grab him."

"Are you insane? Your not going are you?"

"Of course I'm going," Nick told him. "I'm gonna help Joe, just like he helped me."

"But Nick," Kevin pleaded. "This is dangerous. I don't want to lose another brother to that man."

Nick looked up at Kevin, new tears forming in his eyes, "You won't lose me, and you haven't lost Joe yet. Please Kevin, you have to understand. I _have _to do this."

Kevin to a breath, trying to keep his concern in check. He looked his little brother in the eyes, and he knew that he was going to do it. Know matter what he said to him, Nick had to do it.

"Okay little bro. I understand."

Nick wrapped his arms around Kevin, finding comfort in his older brother's strong arms. Kevin ran a hand through Nick's curls, trying to find the strength to handle the waiting he was going to have to indure.

The door opened, and both brothers looked to see their dad and Ray standing their.

"We're ready for you Nick."

* * *

Nick sat in the passenger seat of the black SUV, looking at the city buildings pass him by. They were headed toward an old wharehouse in the center of town. Nick had seen the place before. It was on the way to the hotel from the arena they had played at earlier in the week.

"Are ya nervous kid?" Ray asked him.

"No," Nick said, though it was a lie. "I just want my brother back."

"Don't worry. You'l be with your brother soon enough." Nick was to busy staring out the window to notcie the twisted smile on Ray's face. He wasn't to busy to notice however, that Ray took an exit that didn't lead to the center of town.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked quickly, sitting up straight. His face palled when he saw a shiny black object pointed at him.

"Just keep your mouth shut, and I'll take you to your precious brother," Ray cocked the gun as a warning.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. Me and my friends got together to mourn Heath Ledger. We had 6 movies, black clothes, and candles.

It was very depressing yet very needed.

So, tell me what you think please.


	11. Chapter 11

That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter. I love you guys.

Here's chapter 11: Dedicated to ListeningtoJonas, for being an awesome reviewer since the beginning.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nick could feel his throat tighten as he slouched back in his seat, eyes glued to the gun that was currently aimed in his direction. His eyes were wide with fear as his mind slowly grasped the fact that Big Rob's most 'trusted' man was the one man who should have never been trusted in the first place. 

Anger swept over Nick, momentarily fading the fear. This man had known where Joe was the whole time. He had been the one to let Cane into the restaurant the day he was taken. He played a part in his brother's pain.

"How could you?" Nick glared at Ray.

Ray chcukled, "It's easier than you think kid. Money goes a long way with a man who doesn't care about much. Cane's paying me twice as much to help him hurt you as your people are paying me to protect you."

"But we're _kids._ How can any money make you wanna hurt a kid?"

"Kid or no kid, money is money. And trust me, it's a lot of money," Ray returned with a smirk. "Just sit back and chill out kid. You've got about twenty minutes till you'l get to see your brother."

Nick shuddered, not wanting to think about the condition Joe must be in.

"Is he gonna kill me?" Nick asked quietly.

Ray glanced at him quickly, then returned his eyes to the road. "I dunno kid. All I'm doing is dropping you off, getting my money, and then I'm gone."

"But wha..." Nick was caught off by Ray, his tone of voice hardened.

"Just shut up, alright. Save your begging for someone who actually wants to hear it."

Nick took a look at the clock and sighed. Facing foward once more, he closed his eyes tightly, dreading what twenty minutes would bring him.

* * *

Kevin looked at his watch. 

_20 minutes._

Many things were going through his head. The main one being that Ray and Nick should be their by now. They should have heard something.

He paced up and down the hallway, waiting for the door to the secruity room to open up and tell him that his brothers were coming home safe.

Almost as if someone inside could read his mind, the door was thrust open by a furious looking Big Rob. Not noticing that Kevin was there, Rob growled deep in his throat, mumbling over and over about how stupid he was. He slammed a fist into the wall and then put his hands over his face.

Fear gripped Kevin as he stood stock still, not able to make his presence known for fear of what he might learn.

_Why would Rob be acting like this? _Kevin thought to himself. _Something must have happened. Something went wrong._

Kevin found his heart beginning to race as possible senarios ran through his mind. Maybe they hadn't found Joe, maybe they took Nick, maybe Joe wasn't okay.

He couldn't stand it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that something was wrong. Nothing felt right to him. It hadn't since Nick told him he was leaving. His connection with his brother's, he like to think, was strong enough to tell him that nothing was okay.

No matter how much he didn't want to hear what had happened, because it was obviously not good news judging by Big Rob's actions, he made himself known.

Rob's head snapped up at the sound of Kevin's slight cough.

"Kevin," Rob said softly.

"What's wrong, what happened, where are my brothers?" Kevin's voice shook uncontrolably as he spoke, but his questions just rambled on.

"Woah, slow down," Rob told him. He looked at the floor for a moment and then looked directly into Kevin's eyes. "I was wrong about the whole situation. I was stupid, and I used bad judgement. I'm so sorry Kevin."

Kevin could feel tears forming as his thoughts were confirmed. _Something went terribly wrong._

"What happened?"

"Ray. Ray happened."

Kevin looked at Big Rob, utterly confused.

"He was Cane's inside man. I didn't see it, I didn't even suspect it. I trusted him more than the rest, and he was the one the whole time."

Kevin stared at Big Rob, his mouth slightly open, "So your saying that my little brother is in the car with the dude who's working for the other dude that wants to kill him?!"

"Yes."

Kevin's legs felt like rubber. He didn't know how much more bad news he could handle hearing.

"How did you find out that it was Ray?"

"Because he never showed up with Nick at the trade spot. We believe he's taking Nick to Cane."

"Do, uh, do my parents know yet?"

"No. I was going to tell them when I ran into you."

"Well, good luck with that," Kevin turned around, his face an unnatural shade of white. His hands shook, with anger, with fear, with _guilt._

Once he got back into his room he didn't know what to do. He felt like acting like Big Rob had. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to scream, he wated to get away.

But since he couldn't do any of that, he cried.

At first they were sobs as he thought of Joe being taken, then tears flowed as he remembered the tape, his brother's painful screams. He leaned against the wall, running his hands through his messy curly hair. He thought of Nick, scared in the car with _Ray, _and he cried harder.

His brother's were what kept him strong, and now he was alone.

His shoulders shook as he cried harder than he had in as long as he could remember. He sank to the floor and cried.

Alone.

* * *

By the time Ray pulled into the garage of a nasty, old looking building, Nick was a mess. 

He was scared. Scared of what would happen to him, scared of what Kevin was going through, but most of all, he was scared of seeing Joe.

Ray slammed his door and then walked around to the passenger side and yanked the door open. He grabbed Nick's arm ruffly and dragged him out of the car.

They went to the door and Ray knocked twice. Moments later, Nick was staring into the face of the man whom he'd watched beat his brother.

Cane grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the house.

"I'll be back in a second," Cane said, leading Ray into a room. "Make yourself at home." Cane laughed as he closed the door behind him and Ray.

Nick stared at the door for a moment, to scared to move. Then he was struck with a painful longing to be with his brother. He heard a noise from behind him, and he slowly turned.

What he saw made his knees weak. Nick's breath hitched in his throat and his heart sped up to an unhealthy rate as he ran to his brother.

Joe was tied ruffly to a wooden chair, his face was down but Nick could see dried blood on his temple. Every breath he watched his brothers take seemed painful and forced. Nick was afraid to see the damge that was underneath his blood soaked shirt.

"J-Joe?" Nick barely got it out above a whisper. He watched for any reaction.

Joe's head slowly rose, and he met his brother's eyes with a pain filled greeting. Nick felt tears roll down his cheeks as he saw the pain in Joe's eyes.

"Wha-what are y-you doing h-ere?" Joe bagan to cough. Each word had been too much of an effort for his bruised and broken body.

"They got me too bro," Nick said. He sat with a hand lightly on Joe's shoulder, too afraid of hurting him to touch him anywhere else. He tried to comfort him as he coughed, but to Nick's horror blood leaked out of the side of Joe's mouth.

"Oh Joe," Nick cried. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Better me than you lil bro," Joe managed to say, finally getting his cough under control.

A door slammed and Nick looked up at Cane.

"So nice of you to join us Nick. I've been waiting."

* * *

So sorry for taking a long time. School had me swamped their for awhile.

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Once more, like I say EVERYtime, you guys are amazing. Your reviews make me happier than you know. I love hearing your opinions.

So here's chapter 12:

Enjoy.

* * *

Joe glared at Cane, the threatening tone he used toward Nick did not sit well with the older brother. His whole body ached but he held his head high, not letting Cane see the damage he had done. He felt Nick move closer to him and it hurt to know that he could do nothing more to help his little brother while he was tied to a chair. 

"It's okay Nicky," Joe whispered into Nick's ear.

Nick closed his eyes tightly, mentally kicking himself for still trying to get Joe to protect him after all he had done for him.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever did see?" Cane looked at them, a smile that laid somewhere between amused and sadistic played across his face.

"Are you gonna save him Joe? Huh? Are ya?" Cane taunted him. Joe's bruised face became red with anger. He pulled at the ropes binding his hands but then winced and gasped for breath as the movement sent sharp pains through his rib cage.

Nick put a steady hand on Joe's shoulder, trying to calm him down, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"I'll kill you," Joe said, his voice laced with hatred. Nick had never heard any tone of voice anywhere near that come out of his brother's mouth.

"I'm sure you'd like to kid," Cane said with a wry smile. "But ya see, the only problem with that is that your tied to a chair, and you can barely move."

"For now," Joe said simply.

"What makes you think I won't just kill you now? Huh?" Cane crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the two boys.

"Cause you would have done it already."

"You may be right, but what about Nick here? You think I won't kill him?"

Joe clenched his jaw at the thought of Cane touching his brother, "You think he's the reason your daughter's dead. Even though your wrong, it's still what you think, and that's why you won't kill him."

Nick looked at Joe, wondering what in the world he was talking about, also notcing how each word Joe spoke seemed to be more painful than the last.

"You wanna make our family suffer. That's why your doing this so slow."

"Your pretty smart, ya know that kid?" Cane said, rubbing his jaw, thinking over Joe's explanation.

"I don't need to hear it from an insane peace of white trash to know it's true," Joe said in that smart-ass way that always got him in trouble.

Cane glared, "What did you say to me?"

"I said-"

Nick cut him off, "He didn't say anything." Joe turned his head to look at him and saw fear in Nick's eyes. The last thing Nick wanted was to watch Joe get hurt just because he doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed.

"That's a good answer Nick," Cane said to him. "I've got some phone calls to make, I'll be back to deal with you two in a little while." Cane turned and exited the room, slaming the door behind him as he went.

The second he was gone Nick sank to the floor, tired of putting on a semi-brave face. He put his head in his hands and cried. Joe looked down at his little brother.

"Nick? You okay?" He was answered with a shake of curly hair.

"No? Well uh, me either, so do you think you could maybe, oh, i don't know, untie me?" Nick shot his head up, feeling like a jerk for not worrying after his brother first. He quickly moved behind Joe and made fast work of the knots. Moments later Joe's hands were free and he brought them immediatly to his chest, trying to subdue the pain that was gathered their.

"God the man has some hard boots," Joe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke about this Joe. Your hurt, and this guys going to kill us," Nick said seriously, looking into his brother's pain filled eyes.

Joe sighed, "Yeah Nick, I'm hurt, but I'll survive. And he's not going to kill you. I won't let him."

"No," Nick said quickly. "I don't want you doing anything else for me. You almost got killed because you were protecting me."

Joe was about to respond when he started coughing. Each one sent a wave of pain through his chest and he could taste the blood in his mouth. He knew something was seriously wrong, but he was going to try his best to be strong for Nick's sake.

"Joe!" Nick put his hands on Joe's arm, trying in any way he could to sooothe his older brother's pain. Joe seemed to sense that he was scaring Nick, because a moment later his coughing was under control.

Nick stared at him, eyes wide with fear. Joe's eyes were clenched shut and his face was lined with pain. He opened his mouth and spit blood to the floor. When he opened his eyes, Nick was looking at him horrified.

"W-why is their blood Joe?"

Joe shook his head slightly, "I dunno bro, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Nick just stared at him disbelievingly. He felt something in his bocket vibrate and formed a slight smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ray is so stupid," Nick said matter of factly.

"What do ya mean?"

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Joe formed a smile as well, "Well what are waiting for. Call someone."

Nick took a second, debating whether to call the police, Big Rob, his parents, or the person he wanted to see most. He finally decided that the police would make things messy, and that the other four people were all in the same place, so he flipped his phone open. He looked at Joe as he pressed the number 4 on his speed dial.

Joe knew already who Nick was calling. The person who would save them no matter what.

Their older brother.

* * *

Okay so this was really short and I'm sorry if it wasn't my best, but I'm going to update again this weekend.

I promise.

I'm just in a hurry right now cause I'm going to see the 3D hannah montana/jonas brothers movie concert thing right now.

So please tell me what you think.

[and I've had a few reviewers asking me to put Miley in the story more. I'm willing to do it if it's what you want to read about. So tell me if I should please.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for your reviews.

Now about the Miley thing. I had mixed reviews about whether or not to include her. The majority asked me _not _to put her in. I don't want to disapoint those of you who _do _want Miley added. So, for now, I'm not going to have her, but if I can think of a way to include her that can satisfy everyone, I'll throw her into the drama.

So here's chapter 13:

Enjoy

* * *

Kevin sat on Frankie's bed, watching his youngest brother sleep peacefully. He softly ran his hands through Frankie's hair and found comfort in the even breaths he took. He knew that at least one of his brothers was safe. 

Kevin hadn't talked with anyone in hours. The person he saw was Big Rob when he gave him his phone back. He had told him that Cane wouldn't call back. Kevin didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

His mind was a constant flash of images, from Joe to Nick. He thought of what they were going through, if they were okay, and even of what life would be like if they didn't ever come home.

_Empty._

Kevin knew that life without his brothers would leave him with two huge pieces of his heart missing. He didn't think that he could survive it. Joe and Nick were his everything.

He looked down at Frankie and thought of how much he meant to him. The fact that he had Frankie was the only that kept him sane in these hours of waiting.

He looked at his watch:

_11:52_

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he ran a hand over his tired, restless face. He felt helpless. His brothers needed him now more than ever and he was stuck in a hotel room miles away from them.

He quietly got up, careful not to disturb Frankie, and walked to the bathroom. He switched on the light and gently closed the door. Looking at his reflection made him realize how tired he really was. He hadn't slept hardly since Joe was taken, and now that Nick was gone as well he couldn't bring himself to rest. Not while he knew his little brothers were in trouble.

The warm water felt good as he splashed it against his face. He turned of the water, dried his face, and was about to go lie down when he felt a rumble in his pocket.

It startled him, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His last phone conversation came back to him and he shuddered, remembering Cane's harsh voice, and Joe telling him he loved him.

He flipped open the phone and nearly dropped it when he read the name on the screen.

_Nick._

He grazed his finger over the _talk _button, said a silent prayer, begging for it not to be Cane tormenting him again, and pressed the button. He raised the phone.

"Hello," he nearly whispered, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke louder.

"Kevin?" Nick's reply made Kevin sink to the floor in relief.

"Oh my God Nick, where are you? Are you okay? What about Joe? Are you with him? Is he alright?" Kevin rattled off every question he could think of.

Nick chuckled slightly, "Calm down Kevin. One question at a time." Kevin sighed impatiently, wanting to know if they were alright or not.

"Nick..."

"I'm okay. Ray brought me to Cane's. Cane's in his room doing something. I'm uh-i'm with Joe, Kevin."

Kevin closed his eyes, not liking the way Nick said the last part. "How is he?" He was afraid to hear the answer.

There was a pause, then Nick's voice came through quietly, "He's not good. I'm really worried about him Kevin. I don't know what to do."

Kevin hated the way Nick sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down. He was even more worried about Joe after hearing how hard it was for Nick to say.

"Quit talken about me like I'm not here," Joe's pain filled, yet joking voice made Kevin smile slightly.

"I'm not Joe, just relax alright?" Nick told him.

"Alright, whatever you say," Joe said, sounding out of it.

"Nick. Tell me where you are."

"I dont know exactly. It's somewhere outside of town. It took about an hour to get here. The building looks like an old barn almost."

Kevin thought of where it could be. It sounded like somewhere they had driven by on the way into town.

"Let me tell Dad," Kevin said.

"No," Nick replied quickly, surprising Kevin. "I'm scared that if the police come they'l mess it up and Cane may do something to us."

Kevin nodded to himself, knowing Nick was most likely right. "Alright lil bro, I'm gonna come alright. Don't worry, I'll be their as soon as I can. Tell Joe to hang in their."

"I will. Oh I almost forgot, I saw a sign that said Briar street right before we pulled in front of the building."

"That's pretty important Nick. Thanks for telling me sooner," Kevin said sarcasticly.

"Hey I'm allowed to be a little stressed here. Sorry," Nick replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's gonna be fine. I promise you Nick, I'm gonna find you. And I'm going to bring you home safe. Both of you. got it?" Kevin said determined.

"Yeah, I know you will Kevin. That's why I called you."

Kevin smiled at that. He got up and left the bathroom, slipping his shoes on.

"I'll be their soon. I love you Nick. Tell Joe that too."

"I will, and I love you too," Nick replied. "Hurry."

With that Kevin hung up the phone, grabbed the keys to his dad's car, kissed Frankie on top of his head, and walked out the door. Closing it softly behind him. He snuck down the hall, unnoticed by all, and into the elevator. As he pushed the button to the garage he had only one thing on his mind.

_He was going to save his brothers. _No matter what.

* * *

Nick hung up the phone and looked at Joe. His eyes were closed and his breathing came harshly and uneven. 

"He's coming," Nick told him.

Joe looked up, "I knew he would. Give me the phone."

Nick looked at him confused, "What?"

"I want the phone."

"Why?"

"I-uh, I want to be able to answer it if Kevin calls," Joe clenched his eyes shut as he coughed, his chest filling with pain. It subside after a moment and he reopened his eyes to look at Nick.

Nick looked terrified. Tears brimmed his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing Joe like this.

"I'm okay Nick. Don't worry. Now please just let me hold the phone."

Nick handed it to him, not believing his reasoning for wanting it, but not wanting to fight him on it. He knew Joe wasn't okay. He'd seen enoguh TV shows to know that coughing up blood was bad. _Really bad._

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not really okay are you?" Nick couldn't help but sound scared.

"Nick-"

"Don't lie to me," his voice broke.

Joe looked at him, not wanting to worry him. He fought down another coughing fit, knowing it would only make Nick more concerned.

"No Nick, I'm not okay." Nick let his tears fall freely. Already knowing that answer, but not liking it coming from Joe.

"Hey, come on. I'm Joe, remember?" Joe said. "And I promise you little brother that I'm not going anywhere. I'm your big brother and I'm staying with you. I'm gonna be fine."

Nick hugged his brother gently, trying his best to avoid his injuries, and cried into his shoulder. "I love you Joe."

Joe winced as his chest protested the pressure Nick put on it. But this was one pain he was okay with having. He raised his hand and stroked Nick's curling hair.

"I love you too Nick."

* * *

:

I had to add a little brotherly-ness at the end. I was gonna stop after Kevin got into the elevator, but wanted some Joe-Nick interaction.

So I hope you enjoyed.

Tell me what you think please.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for taking so long! Thanks for your reviews.

Here's chapter 14:

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as he drove down the empty rode. His eyes staying straight ahead, his mind running everywhere. 

He didn't think that the car would go any faster than it already was. He wished it would. It wouldn't ever be fast enough to get him to his brother's that moment. His looked at the clock and sighed. It had been nearly 45 minutes since the phone call with Nick ended.

45 minutes since he heard his little brother's voice.

45 minutes since he knew that they were alright-ish.

45 minutes since he told them that he was going to save them.

He knew that he should be their soon. Nick told him it took about an hour.

He couldn't get Nick's voice out of his head, "He's not good Kevin." Over and over again, he heard Nick telling him that Joe was hurt bad. He wanted to get their, to see for himself. He didn't want to believe that he was hurt, but he had seen the tape, their was no way he could _not _be hurt.

Deciding that letting his mind wander wasn't helping anything, he put every bit of energy into focusing on the road, and thinking of the best way to kick Cane's ass for hurting his family.

* * *

Nick sat on his knees beside the chair that Joe was sitting in, staring at his older brother. He couldn't believe how pale he looked, how _broken_ he looked. He wanted to say something but had no idea what to say.

To his relief, the coughs that Joe expierienced hadn't come since he took the phone from Nick.

His legs beginning to fall asleep, Nick shifted his weight till he was leaning against Joe's chair, his head on Joe's arm.

Joe took comfort in having his brother close to him. He slowly lifted the arm that wasn't acting as Nick's pillow, and gently ran his hand threw the curly hair of the 15 year old.

Nick shot his head up and Joe withdrew his hand when a ringing noise came from across the room. Nick recognized it as Joe's cell phone. Niether brother was surprised when Cane swung his door open to see what the noise was.

"What the hell?"

Cane walked over to the table the phone was on and picked it up. He hit a button and immediatly the noise was gone. The room silent once more.

"Huh? I guess they don't realize your all tied up Joe," Cane laughed as he sat the phone back down. He turned his attention to Nick, who swallowed.

"What about you? You got a phone?"

Not thinking straight, Nick nodded his head. He saw Joe look at him from the corner of his eye.

"You better not have called anyone! Give it to me."

Nick didn't know what to do. Joe had the phone now, but he wasnt about to say that. He wasn't gonna risk Joe getting punished for it.

"Hand it over now kid!"

"I didn't bring it," Nick said firmly.

"Sure ya didn't," Cane walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Now give me your phone."

"Here," Nick turned his head, eyes wide to see Joe extending his arm, cell phone in the palm of his hand. "I wanted to play tetris." Joe held Cane's glare as he let go of Nick.

Nick continued to stare at his brother in disbelief. _Tetris? _That was seriously his excuse for having a cell phone? Sometimes Nick thought that Joe's sense of humor was to much.

"You think this is funny?" Cane asked Joe seriously.

"Am I laughing?" Joe replied just as sternly. "And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my little brother again."

Nick flinched as he heard the loud _thud,_ of Cane's fist connecting with Joe's face.

Joe clenched his eyes shut against the pain for a moment, then spit the blood from his mouth. He turned and glared back at Cane again.

"You think you can protect him from me?"

Nick hated the way this conversation was going. Things just kept getting worse.

"I can sure as hell try," Joe said back to him.

"Your gonna learn real soon that your mistaken."

Nick didn't expect the hand that smashed into the side of his face. It caught him off gaurd, and right on the temple. He fell to the floor, vision blurring slightly. His shook his head, trying to get it clear. He looked up and his eyes went wide with fear as he saw Cane's boot on it's way to his stomach.

He tightened his abs, doing anything to protect him from the oncoming pain, but it didn't come.

The second Cane pulled back his foot, Joe jumped from the chair and tackled Cane to the ground. Already weak, Joe was no match for Cane, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Nick quickly realized what was happening and went to help his brother. He kicked at Cane, landing a couple every now and then. He was suddenly shoved away, and pushed to the floor.

"Don't you touch my dad you little," Blake yelled in his face as he pulled back his fist. All air left his lungs as the blow came. All he could hear though was Joe, grunting in pain. When he looked at him though he saw that he was still fighting. Firm hands held Nick in place as he sturggled to get to Joe. Nick tried to pull away from Blake, but couldn't.

As Blake's hand went to his throat, Nick heard the voice that made his heart swell.

"Get the hell away from my little brothers!"

Kevin.

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry for taking a long time. I wont take that long with the next chapter, I promise.

So tell me what you think please.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so this took me longer to update than I wanted it too, but I was kinda stuck with this chapter. Hopefully it turned out alright.

Enjoy.

* * *

Nick felt Blakes's hands loosen slightly on his throat as he heard Kevin yell, but a moment later they were back full force. Nick struggled to pull air into his lungs but couldn't manage it. He saw black spots dancing in front of his face and just when he thought he was going to pass out, Blake let go and Nick slid to the floor, rubbing his neck. 

He could already feel the bruising as he coughed violently. He heard something break and he snapped his head up to see Blake laying on the floor, what used to be Joe's chair underneath him. Kevin rushed to Nick, gripping the sides of his face in his hands.

"You okay Nick J?"

Nick nodded, then shook his head suddenly, "Joe."

Kevin immediately let go of Nick and turned around. He saw Cane and Joe struggling, throwing punches and shouting at each other. Kevin could tell from the way that Joe was moving that he didn't have much fight left in him.

Cane looked up and noticed his son hadn't gotten up. He shoved Joe ruffly to the ground and ran to Blake. As he did so, Kevin helped Nick to his feet and they made their way over to Joe.

Joe had his arms wrapped around his stomach, trying to protect himself from the pain. His eyes were shut tightly, his breathing didn't come easy. He jumped slighty when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's okay Joe, it's just me," Kevin said gently, trying to keep his attention on Joe while still watching out for Cane.

"Kevin?" Joe opened his eyes slightly and relief washed over him as he saw that he was staring into the eyes of his big brother.

"Yeah Joseph, everything's gonna be fine."

Joe relaxed, thankfull that it was Kevin saying it to him with confidence and not himself saying it to Nick with uncertainty anymore. He tried to sit up but a gentle hand on his shoulder kept him still.

"Don't try to move okay? I'm gonna call for help." He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call the police when an angry voice called out to him.

"Put the phone down. Now!" Kevin looked into the face of the man who hurt his family and felt nothing but pure rage. He wanted this man to suffer.

He pressed the 9.

Cane stood up, clenching his fists, "Don't you dare or you'l regret it."

Kevin stood up, placing himself in between Cane and his brothers.

He pressed the 1.

Cane ran at him.

Kevin pressed the last number and threw the phone to Nick, as Cane tackled him to the ground. Nick caught the phone and hit the _talk_ button. He pushed himself closer to Joe as he raised the phone to his ear.

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"Me and my brothers were kidnapped, you have to help us!" Nick yelled into the reciever.

_"Okay son, calm down, can you tell me where you are?"_

"I don't know the address, but it's on Briar Street. Please hurry," he looked at Joe who was coughing again. "My brother's in really bad shape."

_"Okay, we're gonna trace your call, we'l send help immediately."_

"Thank you," Nick hit end and dropped the phone to the floor. He looked to where Cane and Kevin were fighting. It looked like something out of a movie.

Nick couldn't help but think that their martial arts training for their J.O.N.A.S. show had come in handy. Nick had no idea that Kevin could hit so hard.

Kevin put his anger behind every punch, every kick, he threw Cane's way. Cane hit hard, but Kevin knew he was getting the upper hand. It had surprised him how fast he had taken out Blake. He guessed that Blake had hit his head when he fell through the chair. He could tell already that Joe must have tired Cane out somewhat.

Nick was startled when he saw a blur cross his vision.

"Dad we gotta get outta here. The little one called the cops!" Cane looked up at his son, and his distraction was rewarded with a punch to the jaw by the eldest Jonas.

Cane grunted and delivered the hardest shove he could muster to Kevin. He struggled to his feet, with help from Blake, and they made their way to the door. Blake pushed the door open and they walked out.

Cane turned around and glared at all 3 Jonas's,"This isn't over."

Nick gulped, Kevin glared, and Joe just focused on breathing.

Cane and Blake disappeared and a moment later the sound of an engine starting could be heard. They were gone.

Kevin got to his feet and stumbled over to Joe and Nick. He had a bloody nose and his left eye was starting to swell, but other than that he seemed okay.

"How's he doin?" Kevin asked Nick softly, staring at Joe.

Nick didn't respond. He just put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe started coughing again, his face lined with pain. Nick winced as he saw blood come out of the corner of his mouth.

"Joe? It's okay man," Kevin tried to comfort his little brother. They could hear the sirens.

Joe felt as if he had been run over. Everything hurt. All he knew was that his little brother was safe and that their was no reason for him to stay awake anymore. It hurt to much.

"No. Stay with us Joe. Don't fall asleep!" Kevin yelled as he saw Joe's body relax, his eyes closing.

Nick had tears in his eyes, but they could hear help coming. It was going to be okay. It had to be okay.

Joe opened his eyes slightly, "It hurts Kevin, I just wanna sleep."

Kevin let his tears fall freely down his face. He couldn't stand seeing his brother like this.

"I know Joe, but you gotta stay awake. Please."

Joe winced as he tried to take in a better breath. His began to close again.

"Joe," Nick said softly. "You promised me you'd be okay, remember?"

Joe didn't respond, he just listened to his little brother's voice. It soothed him, knowing he was okay.

"You promised me!" Nick cried, his voice breaking. "Please Joe, stay awake. For me?"

Joe opened his eyes, "Now that's just cruel kid."

Nick smiled slightly, he had hoped that would work. "Anything to keep you with us."

Kevin heard a door slam and knew the police and the paramedics had arrived. He got up and walked to the door.

"In here!" he yelled.

Nick toward the door as a stretcher was brought inside. Kevin led them over to where they were seated. Nick looked back at Joe, thankful help had finally come.

"See Joe it's gonna be alr," he stopped mid sentence. Joe wasn't awake anymore. Nick felt his heart begin to race.

"Joe!" Nick shook him slightly. "Joe!" He didn't respond.

Strong arms pulled him away. Two EMTs began working on Joe. Nick didn't understand anything they were saying. He ran into Kevin's arms and cried into his shoulder.

Nick and Kevin watched as their brother, _their everything, _was lifted onto the stretcher.

* * *

Tell me what you think please.

I'd love to hear it.


	16. Chapter 16

I had a snow day today, so I figured I'd update for you great readers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin and Nick sat silently in the hospital waiting room. Neither brother had been allowed to ride in the ambulance with Joe. The medics said they needed room. 

Kevin had dialed his dad's cell phone number with shaking fingers. He hadn't been able to find his voice at first, but eventually he managed to tell his dad to meet them at the hospital. Kevin hung up the phone, ignoring questions his father asked him through the phone.

The car ride to the hospital had been short, for they were escorted by many police cruisers, and they had followed directly behind the ambulance that carried their beaten brother.

As soon as they pulled up to the hospital doors and even before Kevin hit the brakes, Nick was out of the car, rushing to be as close to Joe as he could possibly get. It pained Kevin to think of what Nick must have gone through, and how hard it must have been to watch Joe suffer so much. He wasn't sure if their family would ever be the same.

Kevin had to hold back his little brother as Joe's unconscious form was lifted from the back of the ambulance and carried past them into the hospital.

Nick gripped Kevin's hand tightly as they walked side by side into the building.

The women at the desk told them to sit, and that a doctor would be out to talk to them as soon as they knew anything.

Now they were waiting for their parents to arrive. Nick was staring blankly off into space and Kevin had his hands on his knees, head in his hands.

About ten minutes of waiting past and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas came running in through the the Emergency room doors, followed closely by various body guards.

Nick got up quickly and ran into his mom's waiting, outstretched arms.

"Oh Nick," his mom whispered into his, kissing the top of his head. "I'm so glad your okay."

Kevin stood and walked to his dad, who enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"I'm proud of you son," his dad said to him. "I knew you'd bring them back to us."

Kevin wiped the new tears that were threatening to fall with the back of his hand. He hugged his mom, while Nick and Mr. Jonas had a moment as well.

All four sat down after their little reunion.

"Any word yet?"

Kevin looked at the floor and shook his head. There was nothing he wanted more than to know that his little brother was going to be okay. Nick laid his head on Kevin's shoulder and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was until just then.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Jonas asked, staring at Nick.

Kevin looked down at him, seeing the bruises around his neck. "He seems alright, just tired and worried. It was hard on him seeing Joe like that."

Mrs. Jonas ran a hand through her eldest son's hair, "I'm sure it was hard on you both."

Kevin closed his eyes, "Yeah." His voice shook. Remembering Joe telling him that _it hurt._ He didn't think he would ever forget his brother's pain filled eyes at that moment.

"Where's Frankie?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"He's back at the hotel with Rob. He was sleeping and we didn't think this was the best place for him. At least not until we know how Joe is for sure."

Kevin looked at Dad, understanding his reasoning. This was no place for a seven year old.

"Excuse me."

All four Jonas's looked up to see a middle-aged man with a white coat on standing before them. They all assumed it was Joe's doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas stood up. Kevin put and arm around Nick.

"I'm doctor Wheeler," he introduced himself, shaking both worried parents' hands.

"Now I'm assuming all of you are the family of Joseph Jonas?"

"Yes," Mr. Jonas said. "Tell us, please. Is our Joseph alright."

Dr. Wheeler let out a heavy sigh. _That can't be good, _Kevin couldn't help but think to himself.

"Joe suffered several broken ribs and an extensive amount of bruising to his face," he told them. "But what concerns us the most is that he has a fairly large amount of internal bleeding."

Nick drew in a sharp breath.

"This was most likely caused by repeated blows to the abdomen. Also one of his broken ribs has punctured a lung, making it extremely hard for Joseph to breathe. We are prepping him for surgery as we speak."

Everyone seemed to be in shock, they had no idea that it had been this bad. Nick couldn't believe that he had still managed to tackle Cane and fight him off while so much stuff was wrong with him. But he knew that Joe was stubborn, and he knew that he did it to protect him. And that just made him feel all the more guilty.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mrs. Jonas stuttered, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Your son's injuries are very severe. It could go either way, but we're going to do everything we can for him."

Nick buried his head in Kevin's shoulder. He hated the doctor for saying that. Joe had to be okay.

"Now, as I said before, we're prepping him for surgery. It's going to be a few minutes. We think it would be in Joe's best interest if we allowed a couple visitors." He looked down at Nick and Kevin. "He's been asking for the two of you."

Kevin got up immediately, helping Nick stand in the process. Tears stained Nick's cheeks and he wiped them away as he stood up straight.

"Follow me," Dr. Wheeler said, turning and heading down the hallway.

As soon as the brothers took a step, two body guards came as well. Kevin looked at his parents, confused.

"Cane is still out their son," Mr. Jonas said. "We're not taking any chances."

Kevin nodded, threw his arm gently around Nick's shoulder, and together they followed the doctor to Joe's door.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. 

Tell me what you think please.


	17. Chapter 17

So I can't believe I took this long to update. I'm incredibly sorry guys. To try to make up for it, here's a longer chapter than usual. I realize that my last few updates have been kinda on the short side. So here I am, at 1:30 in the morning, laying on my bed, listening to the Jonas Brothers, and typing you guys a chapter. 

I do realize that if Joe were being prepped for surgery, as he was in my last chapter, that they would be rushing and visitors wouldn't be allowed. But for the sake of a brotherly moment, I'm making an exception and he's gonna see his brothers.

I want to give an over-due birthday shoutout to ListeningtoJonas. I hope you had a great birthday!

**Anonymous**! Oh My Jonas. When I read your review like 5 minutes ago, I immediately went here and started typing. I can't believe you broke your arm! I feel extra bad for not updating sooner now. So as a get well soon present from me, you'l have something to read to when you wake up. Feel better!

Enjoy!

* * *

Joe's room was busy yet quiet. It reminded Kevin of an old silent film, where the pictures are sped up but their is no sound. It was slightly bothersome. He observed the doctors and nurse bustling around the bed that no doubt, contained his brother. He was surprised at himself when felt himself shaking. He was actually nervous to see his brother. The last time he had seen Joe, he had been unconscious on a stretcher. He knew that he wouldn't be in any better shape. The doctors hadn't done anthing for him yet. Not until after the surgery would Joe be better. 

_If he lives through it._

Kevin mentally smacked himself for thinking in such a way. Joe was strong, and he would make it through this. He _has_ to make it through this. Kevin didn't think he himself would survive if Joe didn't.

He was brought back to reality and out of his troubled thoughts when he felt Nick's hand tighten around his. He looked at his little brother and felt his chest tighten. Never in all his life had he seen Nick look so _broken._

Instinctively, Kevin put a strong arm around Nick's shoulder's and pulled him as close as he could to his side. Nick's presence giving him renewed strength.

Dr. Wheeler cleared his thought loudly, gaining the attention of mainly everyone in the room. "Please could we give these boys a quick moment alone with their brother?"

Everyone nodded and began moving toward the door.

"Patty," Dr. Wheeler said to a short gray haired nurse. "I'll need you to stay and finish prepping Joseph. Just do it quietly. Everyone, make sure the O.R. is ready. We'll be ready in about five minutes."

Doctor Wheeler turned around, facing the door. As he walked by Kevin, he placed a head on his shoulder and whispered to him, "Say what you need to quickly. We'll do everything we can for him but medicine has no guarantees." With that, he swiftly left the room.

Kevin gulped. The doctors words were less than comforting. He found his legs carrying him to Joe's side. His whole body was numb. Nick walked with him, still held closely to his side.

"Joe?" Kevin said softly.

Joe's eyes opened right away. A slight smile played across his lips as he looked into the faces of his brothers.

"Hey guys," he replied. Kevin hated the way he sounded so weak. His breath coming in shallow gasps. It hurt him to imagine the pain his little brother was feeling at the moment.

He felt Nick start shaking next to him. Kevin removed his arm and Nick shot forward, wrapping his arms gently, yet firmly around Joe.

Joe reacted quickly, raising his hand and running it through Nick's hair. Kevin noticed Joe's wrist was wrapped and remembered the video and the painful snap when Joe's arm hit the ground at the start of his beating. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts.

Nick was sobbing violently into Joe's shoulder. Joe's eyes were shut, tears escaping and running down his pale face.

"I'm so sorry," Nick said, his voice breaking. "It's all my fault. I'm so scared."

"Sssh," Joe soothed. "Don't you dare say it's your fault. It's _not _your fault." Joe took a moment to regain his breath, which was becoming harder and more painful with each passing moment.

"I love you little brother, more than life." Nick cried harder. "I would take a thousand beatings before I ever saw you take a punch."

Kevin felt moisture gather in his eyes as he smiled proudly at Joe's words, knowing that he himself felt the same way about both of his brothers.

"I'm so scared," Nick mumbled again.

"Don't be," Joe coughed slightly, forcing it away. "You've got Kevin." He looked over Nick's shoulder at his big brother. He extended his arm and Kevin joined the hug. Joe winced at the added pressure on his injuries but then smiled at the feeling of his brothers being with him.

"Promise me you'l be okay."

Joe was silent for a second, "Nick,"

"No. Promise me Joe. Say it."

"Only if you say something for me first little bro," Joe said quietly.

"What?" Nick asked, lifting his head so he could see Joe's face.

"I wanna hear you say that its not your fault."

Nick shook his head slightly. No matter what Joe said, he felt guilty.

"Nick say it."

"I can't lie to you."

Joe sighed, frustrated. He was tired and in to much pain to even begin to describe it. All he wanted before he went into the surgery that would decide if he lived or not was to know that his little brother was okay.

"I have to hear you say it."

"Joe, it's not that easy, I'm sorry."

"Then I am too." Nick looked at him confused. "If you won't say it, if you blame yourself and feel guilty, if you won't tell me that you know it's not your fault, I won't promise you I'll be okay. Cause I won't be."

Nick felt his heart throb painfully. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he stared at his brother with his mouth wide open. Kevin did the same, unable to believe that Joe had just said that to Nick.

"Joe," Kevin started, but Joe cut him off.

"If he blames himself then I'm not gonna be okay," Joe said quietly. He shifted slightly and his face contorted in pain as his broken ribs protested loudly. He had never felt pain worse than that. He wanted it to be over. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe.

Kevin and Nick looked at Joe worriedly. Patty pressed the button next to Joe's bed and said, "Times up boys. I'm sorry bu he's not looking good. He's needs surgery now."

"Joe?" Kevin said. Joe opened his eyes slightly, pain clouding his vision. "I love you Joe."

"I love you too big brother. Tell mom and dad and Frankie that I love em?" Kevin nodded.

"It's not my fault."

Joe turned his head to his little brother, the corner of his mouth twitching. "What?"

Nick looked him in the eyes and said firmly, "It's not my fault."

"That's what I was waiting for."

Nick hugged his brother once more, praying it wouldn't't be the last time.

"I love you Joe, so much. Your my hero."

Joe smiled through his tears, not expecting that. "I love you too Nick. I'll see you after my surgery. _I promise_."

Patty watched the tearful scene and felt her heart break for the three boys. She could only imagine how close they were. "Boys? I'm sorry," More doctors came through the door with Joe's gurney, "but it's time for you to leave."

Kevin nodded and stood, not bothering to wipe the tears away, knowing they would be back again soon. "Come on Nick."

Nick slowly let go of Joe, their eyes never leaving each other. "Good luck."

Joe smiled and closed his eyes, the fear of the impending surgery finally dawning on him. He had been so busy trying to be Strong for his brothers that he didn't realize how bad off he was. He found himself wishing he hadn't made Nick that promise. The way he felt, he didn't know how good the promise truly was.

"1,2,3," he heard, and he was lifted from his bed to the gurney. He felt himself moving and he opened his eyes. His brothers watched sadly as he was wheeled past them. He had never seen them look so sad. He felt bad for causing it.

Deciding he needed to try his best to make good on his promise, he closed his eyes, took a deep, painful breath, and prayed.

* * *

Kevin and Nick made their way slowly down the hall and back into the waiting room. Their parents greeted them by standing up, questions written all over their faces. Nick side stepped them both. He walked over to a chair that was secluded and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and tried to think positively. 

"He's going to surgery now," Kevin said.

"How did he seem. Okay? Was he in too much pain?" Mrs. Jonas asked fearfully.

Kevin sighed, wanting nothing more than to get away from everything. "I dunno. He's Joe. He didn't act scared, but I could tell that he was terrified."

His dad nodded, knowing Joe would put on a brave face.

Kevin felt new tears come as he remembered Joe's face, contorted in pain. He slouched and sat in the nearest seat. His mom sat down next to him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"I c-can't stand seeing him like that ma," Kevin sobbed into his hands.

"I know baby, I know."

The four Jonas' sat in the waiting room. Kevin in between his parents, Nick alone, trapped in his thoughts.

Denise prayed for her baby boy to make it through this and for her family to stay strong.

Paul prayed for his son's life and for Kevin and Nick to be okay.

Kevin prayed for his little brother to beat this and to pull through.

Nick prayed for his hero to stay with him. He said every possible prayer he could think of in his head and made any deal that came to mind.

Now all they do was wait. It was in someone eles's hands now.

* * *

So now I've got a major hand cramp but I hope this turned out alright. Thanks for being so great. 

Tell me what you think please.


	18. Chapter 18

It seems like I start every chapter off with an apology. Gosh. But I am sorry I took so long. I had a GINORMOUS project due in chemistry today and didn't have time to work on anything but that all week.

Enjoy

* * *

Nick never thought that he would ever have any reason to hate a color. Colors are colors, they don't do anything to you. But at that moment he hated a color very much. 

White.

That color drove him crazy. Everything near him was white, the floor, the walls, the chairs, the desk. Even the people walking around him, carrying charts and looking busy were wearing white. He didn't think he'd ever be able to wear white again.

The only thing he hated more than the color white at that moment was the clock that hung in the middle of the _white _wall, directly in front of him. The hands on it just didn't seem to want to move for him today.

"Don't just sit there and stare at the clock," Kevin had told him. "It'l only make time go by slower."

But here he was, staring at the clock, wishing it would hurry up and get to where he wanted it to be.

The doctor had told them that it would a few hours until Joe was out of surgery. Nick shuddered at the thought of them cutting into his brother. He just wanted him to be okay.

It had taken about an hour, but Mr. Jonas had finally convinced Mrs. Jonas to go back to the hotel to shower and rest. Nick and Kevin however refused to leave.

"Come on guys," their Dad had said. "The doctor said he won't wake up anytime soon after his surgery. We'l be bac kbefore he even knows we left."

Nick had turned him down, not even looking away from the clock, "I'm not going back their until Joe goes with me." Kevin had nodded in agreement so their parents left the hospital, telling them they'd be back soon.

That had been about an hour ago. One more and Joe would be out of surgery.

The silence of the hospital waiting room was interupted when a few nurses went rushing down the hallway, pagers in hand.

"He coded," one said to the other.

Kevin stood on shaky legs. He had a feeling it was his little brother they were talking about. He looked to Nick, hoping he hadn't heard the nurse.

Nick was looking at him with a scared expression. "You don't think it's him do you?"

Not being able to lie to him, yet not being able to break his heart, he sat down closer to him and said, "I don't know, Nick. I don't know."

Nick leaned closer to his brother, not liking the answer.

"But that doesn't mean..."

"No!" Kevin said. "Don't think like that. He's gonna make it. Just have faith man."

Nick nodded and laid his head on Kevin's shoulder. He closed his eyes and hoped that his brother would be alright.

* * *

Blake sat in his father's black Pontiac Grand Prix in the parking lot across from the hospital. He had managed to convince his dad to stay away, fearing he would do something irrational and mess things up worse. 

Their plans had been messed up royaly the second the took Joe instead of Nick. They should have known better. For months they had made plans, ran through possible senarios, but not once did the thought that his brothers would come to his rescue cross their minds.

Blake had always seen them as rich, snobby, stars. But he knew that wasn't right anymore. He knew that they cared about eachother more than anything else. It made him think about how he used to care about his sister like that.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Kasey.

He knew how much she loved the boys that they had just held hostage. It made his heart ache to think of what she would be saying. He knew that she wouldn't blame anyone. Especially not the three people that made her happier than anything. That was just the kind of person she was.

_The Jonas Brothers_.

Almost as if the radio picked up his thoughts, the Jonas Brothers song, When You Look Me In The Eyes, came on. He reached to turn it off quickly but stopped, his hand on the power button.

As he listened to the soft chords and the romantic lyrics, he could't keep him self from picturing his little sister singing along to it in the car with him as she had so many times before. She had always had a smile on her face while they were playing.

He felt tears come to his eyes, and he silently prayed for her forgivness. He knew that it was no ones fault other than the man that killed her, but his dad didn't.

His dad blamed one person and one person only.

And that was Nick Jonas.

Blake didn't want to help with this anymore. He wanted to move on, like Kasey would want him to do. But his dad was the only thing he had left. So he was left with no choice but to help him.

Unfortunatly, he had to make Nick Jonas pay.

He shut the radio off, bringing silence to the car, and watched the hospital doors.

* * *

Doctor Wheeler smiled slightly as he looked at the two sleeping boys in front of him. The older ones arm wrapped protecivly around his little brother. His heart went out to them both. 

He looked around and saw that the parents were no longer their. Relunctently, he shook Nick and Kevin awake, feeling bad for disturbing them.

"Boys," the word had barely left his mouth when both of them were on their feet.

"How is he?"

"He's okay right?"

Doctor Wheeler clasped his hands together. He looked from younger brother to older brother, seeing how concerned they were just by seeing their expressions.

"He made it through the surgery."

Nick and Kevin felt a weight lift off their hearts. They sighed in relief.

"Thanks God," Nick mumbled.

"There were some complications during the surgery though," he told them. They deserved to know.

"What?" Kevin asked quietly.

"About two hours into the operation, his heart stopped on the table."

Nick felt the weight slam back onto his heart. His brother had been dead. Sure he was alive now, but they came so close to losing him forever.

"The trauma, bloodloss, and overall shock to his body just proved to much for him to handle," Dr. Wheeler said to them. "We managed to revive him with the a large number of assistance."

Kevin remembered the nurses running down the hallway.

"The rest of the surgery went alright. We repaired the internal bleeding and any damage that we could. I've never seen anyone with such extinsive injuries live through a surgery like that. Your borther is one strong person."

"We know," Kevin said proudly.

"We've moved him into the ICU. He's stable for now. We are going to monitor him for the next couple of hours."

Nick cleared his throat, "He's gonna be okay though, right?"

The doctor looked at him thoughtfully. "We've done all we can. It's all really up to Joe now. Their are no guarantees."

Kevin put his arm around Nick, "Can we see him?"

"We're getting him situated right now. We don't usually allow visitors this soon after surgery, but I think we can make an exception. I'll come and get you when hes ready. It'l only be a moment."

"Thank you," Kevin said.

Knowing Joe made it through surgery made him feel slightly better. Knowing that he still might not make it, didn't. But if it was up to Joe, then he would fight as hard as he could to stay with them.

He pulled out his cell phone and called his parents. After about a 5 minute explanation, Kevin turned back to Nick. He was standing akwardly with his hands at his sides.

"You alright?"

"I'm scared," Nick said looking at the floor.

"He's gonna be alright. You'l see," Kevin said, trying to comfort him. Trying to believe his own words. He hugged his brother close, Nick burrying his head in Kevin's shoulder.

Doctor Wheeler walked around the corner interupting the brotherly exchange. "Boys?" He said.

They both looked up.

"We're ready for ya."

* * *

Okay. So I've obviously decided that Blake isn't as _bad_ as we thought he is. But hes still bad to the extent of gaining his fathers love. So now I'm thinking of a good way to get Cane back into the story cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to end it yet. 

So if you have any ideas... id love to hear them. I've got a vague plan for it but I'd still like to hear what you guys want.

Tell me what you think please.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed. You made me uberly happy.

Heres chapter 19: it's pretty short cause I've got homework, but I wanted to get a quick update in for you guys.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prepared was defiantly not something Nick and Kevin were when Dr. Wheeler opened up the door to Joe's room and stepped aside. One look at their brother and everything in the world seemed to stop. 

Time.

Breath.

Hearts.

Their legs were numb and refused to work. Dr. Wheeler stood behind them, a hand on each brother's shoulder.

"You can go closer boys," he said to them. "He won't bite."

Kevin gave a feeble attempt at a smile and walked slowly to Joe's side. Nick stayed where he was, starring at Joe's still form.

Dr. Wheeler excused himself, "I'll leave you guys alone for a while."

"Thanks you," Kevin replied, his eyes never leaving his brother.

He pulled up a chair and sat down as close to the bed as he could get. He took one of Joe's hands in his own and squeezed it. Unfortunately, Joe didn't return the gesture.

"Joseph, you sure did get yourself into some trouble this time didn't ya?" Kevin whispered to him. He felt tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted to hear his brothers voice. He wanted to see him smile, laugh, anything. Seeing him laying in bed hooked up to a bunch of machines was like torture.

A noise behind him caused him to look up. Nick was shuffling his feet slightly, fiddling with the hem of shirt. His eyes were glued to Joe.

"Nicholas?" Kevin tried to get his brothers attention. Nick showed no sign of hearing his brother.

"Nick. Come sit down."

Nick blinked and shook his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away.

Kevin stood and walked over to him. "Nick?"

His eyes stayed on Joe. "I've never seen him like that," he whispered.

"I know but he's gonna get better. Okay?" Kevin put his hand gently on Nick's shoulder. Nick didn't respond.

"Come sit down." Nick nodded. Kevin guided him over to the chair he had been sitting in. He walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled up another chair, and once again grabbed Joe's hand.

Nick sat down and placed his hands on the edge of the bed, inches from Joe's hand.

Kevin could tell that Nick wanted to grab his hand but he wouldn't. He just starred at it.

"Nick. Hold his hand, let him know your here."

"I, I don't wanna hurt him," Nick whispered.

Kevin's face softened. "You won't hurt him Nick. It'l help him."

Nick's finger twitched but he didn't move. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. He closed his eyes, tears leaking out of them.

"Nick, what is it. Talk to me," Kevin said as he saw the conflicting emotions play out across his little brothers face.

Nick put a hand to his face, attempting to wipe the tears away. He took a shaky breath and said softly, "Kevin, he _died._"

Kevin looked at him. He had known that it had something to do with that. He wanted to comfort his brother but he couldn't think of words to make it better.

Nothing would change the fact that they had lost their brother. Even it was only for a few moments, it still hurt like hell. Kevin didn't think he would ever feel anything more painful and heartbreaking than he did when the Doctor told him that Joe flat lined.

He didn't know what to say to Nick.

"We almost lost him Kev," Nick broke the silence again.

"But hes here now, and hes okay. Thats all that matters," Kevin told him.

"It- that doesn't change the fact that our brother almost left us for good."

"No, it doesn't. Your right," Kevin said. "But for now, you've gotta try to put that aside. I know it's hard, but Joe needs us right now. We've gotta show him that we're here for him. Can you do that for him."

Nick was silent. He continued staring at Joe. He nodded slightly.

Kevin smiled as Nick reached forward and grasped Joe's hand. "I'm here big bro. Now wake up for me."

Kevin jumped slightly as his cell phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and saw that it was his Dad.

"I'll be right back," he said to Nick, gesturing to his phone. He gave Joe's leg a pat as he left the room.

"Hello," he said into the receiver.

"Yeah, we're with him right now."

"No, he hasn't woken up yet."

"Yeah, I'll call the second he does."

"Love you too Dad. Bye."

He closed the phone and was about to walk back into the hospital room when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, but their was nothing there.

He placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when he heard a crash. He walked slowly around the corner, where he saw a knocked over tray of medical supplies. He looked down the hall and caught a glimpse of someone he didn't ever want to see again.

_Cane._

Kevin ran down the hall and skidded to a stop where Cane had been. He was gone. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and decided to go back to the room.

He told the guard outside the door of what he thought he saw. He figured they would take care of it, if it was anything. Maybe it was his imagination.

When he entered the room Nick had his laying on Joe's arm. He looked up when Kevin came in, "What took you so long?"

Kevin thought for a moment, then figured it would be better if he kept it to himself.

"Nothing."

He sat back down next to Joe and took his hand in his own.

"Wake up little bro," he whispered.

Nick's head shot up as the arm he was laying on moved slightly.

"Joe?"

* * *

I know, it's short. I'm sorry. This is really just a filler chapter. More will be up soon.

PLEASE tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Ugh. I just seem to take longer and longer. I'm sorry. But this chapter is slightly more eventful. So I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin looked at Nick questioningly as he heard him speak Joe's name. Nick was starring intently at Joe's face. He squeezed his hand and said his name again. 

"Joe?"

"Nick, whats wrong?" Kevin questioned.

"He moved," Nick replied. "I felt his arm move."

Kevin sat up straighter, also squeezing Joe's hand, careful to avoid the medical tape wrapped around his wrist.

"Wake up Joe," Kevin said softly. "Open your eyes for us little brother."

Joe shifted slightly, his face scrunching as if he was struggling.

"Please Joe," Nick said. He touched the side of Joe's face. "Just wake up."

Kevin and Nick didn't take their eyes off of their brother as his eyes fluttered, opened slightly, and then closed again. Nick sighed loudly.

"We're here Joe. Now open your eyes," Nick said to him.

This time when Joe opened his eyes, they stayed that way. He looked between his two brothers and smiled. Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Tears came to Nick's eyes as he leaned forward and hugged Joe gently.

"Don't cry little bro." Joe's voice was raspy and weak.

"I'm so happy your awake," Nick said. He looked at the floor, "I was so scared."

"Don't be," Joe responded. "I'm fine."

"No your not."

Joe smiled slightly, "I will be though."

There was an awkward silence, everyone just starring at each other not knowing what to say. Kevin and Nick just glad their brother was alright, Joe happy they were finally together again.

"So, umm," Joe mumbled. "What happened to Cane."

Kevin looked at him, seeing how uncomfortable the situation made him. He didn't even want to think about what he had been through because of Cane.

"Kevin kicked his ass," Nick said. "But he, uh, he got away."

Joe snapped his head up quickly. "What?"

"He was to big Joe, and Blake was there. They heard the sirens, got spooked and ran." Kevin watched Joe's face fall as he thought about what they told him.

"It's okay Joe," he assured him. "He's not gonna get anywhere near you again." Kevin debated telling him about what he saw in the hall but decided that would make Joe go insane.

Joe shook his head, "I don't care about that."

Kevin looked at him confused. But he realized what he meant when Joe nodded his head in Nick's direction.

"Stop worrying about me," Nick said, slightly frustrated. "I mean, I appreciate it, but your the one who almost died." Nick shuddered as he thought of Joe's heart stopping on the table. He shook the imagine from his mind.

"I'm always gonna worry Nick," Joe said. He looked tired. "It's my job."

Nick watched as his eyes began to droop. Kevin stood. "I'm gonna tell the doctor your awake before you fall asleep again." He touched Joe's shoulder lightly, "I'll be right back."

Joe nodded.

"Did you guys tell Frankie anything that happened?"

Nick nodded. "He's knows about you being taken. We didn't tell him about...the video though." Nick closed his eyes, wiling the TV screen with the brutal video tape on it to leave his head.

Joe looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry you saw that. Cane's a sick dude."

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry you went through it."

"For you?" Joe said. "It was nothing."

A smile formed on Nick's face. His brother was the bravest person he new. There was no doubt in his mind that he had the best big brothers in the world. Joe was his hero.

Both brothers looked up as Kevin entered with Doctor Wheeler.

"How are you feeling Joseph?" Questioned the doctor.

"Fine," he answered. Kevin rolled his eyes, knowing that was the understatement of the year.

The doctor chuckled, "So we've got a tough guy on our hands."

"Just call me Macho Man," Joe said jokingly. He tried to sit up but his face contorted in pain and he fell back down to his previous position.

"Joe?" Nick asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Joe responded, eyes clenched shut.

"Alright boys. Why don't you give me a little one on one time with Joe so I can examine him. I'll tell you when you can come back in."

Nick stood slowly, "You gonna be okay?"

Joe nodded stiffly, eyes still shut.

He left the room, Kevin following close behind.

"Did you call mom and dad?" Nick asked. He rubbed his neck, noticing for the first time how sore it was.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah, just my neck," Nick told him.

"How about you wait here, I'll get a nurse of something. Maybe they'll give you some Tylenol or something."

Nick nodded. "Thanks."

Kevin went down the hall and turned the corner. He saw a man in a white coat standing with his back to him, messing with a cart.

"Excuse me sir," Kevin said. "Do you maybe hav..." Kevin stopped mid-sentence and fumbled slightly.

"How did you get in here."

Cane walked up to him, pushed him against the wall and said, "I've got ways kid. Don't worry about it."

"What do you want. Just leave my family alone!"

"Shut up," Cane whispered, looking around. "I'm just here to tell you that you better watch your back. This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

"If you touch either of my brother's again, I sware to God," Kevin said angrily.

Cane just laughed. "You'll do what?"

Kevin was silent.

"Exactly."

"Have fun being the big brother. Take it from Blake, it hurts like nothing else to lose a little sister. So trust me, it's gonna hurt to lose your precious little brother."

Kevin gulped and struggled against Cane's grasp.

Cane shoved him ruffly against the wall again. "I'll soon ya soon. Oh and tell Joseph to get well soon." He smiled.

He let go of Kevin and just as he was about to yell for someone, Cane swung as hard as he could, his fist connecting with the side of Kevin's head.

He stumbled back and slid down the wall in a daze. He heard Cane laugh again as he walked away. He tried to stand but was to dizzy to get up. He placed a head to the side of his head, already feeling the bump forming.

He sat for what felt forever until he heard the voice of his little brother, "Kevin, what's taking so lo- Kevin!"

Nick was at his side in a second.

"What happened?"

Kevin watched all the blood drain from his brother's face as he said the name of the person his family hated more than anyone.

_"Cane."_

_

* * *

_

Okay so now I finally know what I want to happen with this story, so updates are gonna come quicker.

I hope you liked this one.

Please tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

So I know I said updates would come quicker, and I've taken a while, so I'm sorry. I'm in the performing arts at my school and our play opened Thursday, so I haven't had much time. I had a show tonight and I just got home so I'm updating. I've got one more show tomorrow, then it's over so I can update more often.

I refuse to sleep till this chapter is long, dramatic, and perfect. Many of you have asked me for certain things to happen so I am going to have an appearance [briefly from someone that a few of you have asked for. I'm going to make this the longest chapter so far because I feel bad for not updating sooner.

So here's chapter 21:

Enjoy.

* * *

"Wh-what?" Nick stuttered. He starred at Kevin disbelievingly. 

Kevin closed his eyes, willing the dizziness away. He didn't want to tell Nick that Cane was back. He didn't want it to be true. He would give anything for Cane to be gone forever.

"He was here Nick," Kevin whispered. "Help me up?"

Nick stood and extended a hand to Kevin. Kevin leaned against the wall as the hallway spun around him.

"Woah," Nick said, grabbing Kevin's shoulder and steadying him. "You okay?"

"Fine," Kevin muttered. "Let's just tell the guards."

Nick nodded. They rounded the corner and Nick was nearly knocked over when someone jumped into his arms, holding him in a tight hug.

"Miley?"

"I was so worried about you," she cried. "I missed you so much."

Nick smiled, "I missed you too Miles. But you can't be here now. You've gotta leave."

She looked at him confused and with a slightly hurt look on her face.

One of the guards standing outside Joe's door approached them. "Nick it's alright. I spoke with your parents and they don't mind if Ms. Cyrus is here for a short while."

Miley smiled at him, "See."

Nick shook his head, "No. You have to leave." He looked to the guard. "Sir he was here."

The guard didn't understand. "I'm sorry sir. Who was here?"

Kevin chimed in for the first time. "Cane."

Miley gasped. "You mean the guy that," she looked at the door to Joe's room, "did that?"

Nick and Kevin both nodded.

"Are you sure?" The guard questioned.

"I've got the bruise and the headache to prove it," Kevin said.

Immediately, the guard was on his phone. It wouldn't be long before the entire floor was crawling with police.

Nick pulled Miley to the side. He wanted to be with her but knew that it wasn't safe for her to be around him. He hoped that she would at least understand his reasoning.

"Your making me leave aren't you?"

Nick smiled softly and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, but it just isn't safe here."

"But-" she protested.

"No Miley," Nick said. "It would probably be best if I just didn't see you for a while. Ya know, until everything's cleared up. Right now I've got a crazy man that wants to kill me still _trying to kill me,_ I almost lost my brother, and I just need to be with my family."

Miley nodded. "I understand. But you have to promise me that you'll call me and tell me if anything happens."

"I promise," Nick told her.

"And tell Joe that I hope he feels better," she added.

"Okay."

"And tell Frankie and your parents I'm praying for you guys."

"Alright."

"And-"

Nick sighed loudly. "How many 'ands' do you have in their?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "AND," she kissed him. "Be careful."

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I will."

When they let go he gave her one last kiss goodbye and she turned around and left. He hated to watch her go. She was the closest thing to normal that he had experienced in what felt like forever. Deciding that he needed to find out what was going on, he returned to Kevin's side.

He saw that his mom and dad had showed up with Big Rob, who was carrying a sleeping Frankie. Conversations were being had and Kevin and Nick didn't understand a word of it. They knew it was about Nick's safety though.

In all the commotion no one, other than Nick and Kevin, noticed Doctor Wheeler slip out of Joe's room. They quickly pushed their way past people and approached the doctor.

"How is he?" Kevin asked.

"Well he's- wait, what happened to your head?" Dr. Wheeler asked him suddenly.

"Long story," Kevin said. "How's Joseph?"

"He is much stronger than I anticipated him to be. A young man with injuries such as Joe's isn't expected to be strong enough to even talk yet, let alone carry a conversation."

Kevin and Nick smiled proudly.

"But he is still in a great deal of pain." Their smiles quickly turned to frowns. "He isn't admitting it, however it's obvious to the trained eye."

_And to the big brother, _thought Kevin.

"Just make sure he doesn't move around. Keep him still," Dr. Wheeler instructed.

"Did you give him anything for the pain?" Nick asked.

He shook his head, "No. I wanted to, but he said he didn't want to sleep yet."

Kevin sighed. Only Joe would refuse pain meds in this kinda situation. He figured that after they talked for awhile he would be ready for the drugs.

"Can we go in?" Nick asked.

"Certainly," Dr. Wheeler said. "I'm gonna go talk to your parents."

Kevin looked through the massive amount of security, police, and hospital staff all crowded around their parents. "Good luck with that." A nurse came up to them as they were about to enter the room. She was carrying an ice pack.

"One of the big guys said you needed this," she said to Kevin. "Thank you," he replied. She smiled and walked away.

They walked into Joe's room and closed the door behind them. Kevin and Nick both adored the silence, opposed to the noisy hallway.

"What's going on out there?" Joe asked from the bed, his voice still raspy and weak.

Nick and Kevin looked at each other. They didn't know if telling Joe about Cane was the best thing to do. He had freaked out when he found out Cane got away in the first place.

"Guys?"

"It's secret and police going crazy over everything," Kevin told him. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh," Joe said. He looked at Kevin with a mixture of concern and confusion. "Dude, you were gone for like 10 minutes. What happened to your head."

Kevin stopped holding the ice pack to his head. He began searching his mind for answer. "I-uh-I hit it."

Nick looked at him with an expression that read, _seriously dude?_

Kevin just shrugged.

"Riight," Joe said sarcastically. "There's something your not telling me."

Nick made his way to Joe's side, "Relax bro. The doctor said you need to."

Joe shifted, trying to sit up but failed. He drew in a sharp breath as his stitches pulled and his sore ribs throbbed. He leaned back and tried to regain his composure.

"Joe?" Nick asked worriedly. Kevin joined Nick by Joe's side.

Joe looked at them. "I'm okay guys," he said through clenched teeth.

"Riight," Kevin said sarcastically.

Nick didn't want to see Joe hurting. "Take the pain meds Joe."

"Nah lil bro. I'm good for now," he responded weakly.

"Your such a liar," Nick said to him, looking at the floor. Joe reached his arm out to him but quickly pulled it back in and clutched his ribs, his eyes closing.

"Joe!" Kevin yelled quickly. "That's it, I'm calling the doctor." he reached for the hospital phone next to Joe's bed. Just as his hand touched it, the phone began to ring.

Kevin pulled his hand back, startled. All three boys looked at the phone like it had done something amazing. Who would be calling? Everyone concerned with them was outside the door. Kevin decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was nothing on the other line, no response, no sound.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kevin asked again.

Still nothing but silence.

"Whoever this is, you better talk or I'm hanging up," Kevin said, his voice rising. Joe and Nick watched him.

"You need to get your brothers out of there," a voice said.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his brothers. They stared back at him, wanting to know who he was talking to and what was being said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!"

"Blake," the voice said. Kevin's face grew angry and he was about to respond when Blake cut him off. "Please. I'm sorry this happened. I'm going to help my dad with whatever he is planning, but I don't want to. I don't have a choice."

"What's he planning?" Kevin asked worriedly. He momentarily put aside the fact that Blake had contributed to his little brothers beating.

"I don't know for sure. But he's on his where to the hospital now. He spent hours out, he said he was buying something," Blake told him. "I don't know what, but it's bad. I'm meeting him their in 10 minutes."

Kevin had never been more confused in his life. How could they be in danger when they had so many people outside the door? There was no way anyone was coming in.

"Look, we're safe here-"

"No! Your not!" Blake yelled loudly. Even Nick and Joe heard him. "Get your brothers _out _of that hospital."

Kevin didn't get a chance to respond. Blake hung up.

He placed the phone back on the hook and looked to his brothers. Both of them looking back at him curiously.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Blake," Kevin said simply. "I think we have to go."

* * *

I wonder if anyone can guess why they need to leave.

So I hope that wasn't boring or anything? I'm sorry if it was.

Please tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

After re-reading chapter 21, I _really _didn't like it. It seemed boring and kinda, awkward? I don't know.

I'm not happy with the way I decided to go with this story. I just hope I didn't ruin it. I'm changing my idea as best I can to improve the story. Hopefully it works.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I like to here what you think good or bad. If you don't like what I'm doing, tell me, I can try to fix it.

* * *

"What?" Nick asked. "Why would we leave?"

"Blake just told me that his dad was on his way here, and that we need to get out of the hospital," Kevin told him. He was just as equally confused.

Nick scoffed, "And you believe _him? _It's probably just a trick. There's gotta be like 20 security guys out there, not to mention the police. No one can get in here."

Kevin shook his head, "I don't know Nick. He said to leave the _hospital, _not just the room. I don't know why, but I believe him. Something bad's gonna happen."

Nick looked skeptical. "What's he gonna do? Blow us up?"

Kevin chuckled nervously, "Come on Nick. Be realistic. He wants revenge but he's not a mass murderer."

Nick nodded. "Shouldn't we tell people?"

Joe cleared his throat loudly, both brothers looked at him suddenly. His presence had been lost to them in their conversation. They waited for him to speak.

"Um guys? I can't exactly leave," he said to them.

Kevin's face dropped as he realized Joe was right. "I'll go tell Mom and Dad about the call. We'll see what they wanna do."

Joe nodded, "Okay."

Kevin got up and headed for the door. Once he was in the hallway he noticed a huge change in the atmosphere of the building. Instead of the multiple conversation's going on it was more of a hushed discussion. When he closed the door and everyone saw him everyone seemed to talk quieter.

It reminded him of the high school cafeteria when a rumor's been spread about you.

He slowly made his way over to his Dad who was speaking with the head of their security team.

"What's going on Dad?" Kevin asked, looking around, motioning to all the people.

His Dad shuffled his feet, "We got a call."

"You too huh?" Kevin replied. His Dad looked at him confused.

"Blake called the hospital phone, told me to leave the hospital with Nick and Joe, and said that his Dad was on his way here."

Disbelieving and frustrated looks were paced back and forth between Mr. Jonas and the security man. Kevin knew that they hadn't had the same call from the looks on their faces.

"Dad? Who called _you_?"

"Cane," Mr. Jonas told him. "He said the exact opposite of what Blake told you."

"Meaning?" Kevin asked, eyebrows raised.

Kevin saw that this was extremely hard for his Dad to say. He began to get worried. Obviously Cane's call had led to something that didn't please his father. At all.

"He told that we have to leave Kevin."

"How is that the opposite of what Blake told me? He told me the same thing."

"No. You don't understand," Mr. Jonas ran a hand through his hair. "He said that _we _have to leave," he said, motioning to everybody in the hallway. "Not _you. _Not Joe. And not Nick."

Kevin's mouth fell open. That wasn't what he had been expecting.

"But," Kevin stuttered. "How? There are other patients in here. He can't just make everyone leave."

"He can," his dad told him. "And he is. He's threatened the entire wing of the hospital. He says that if you three aren't the only people in the building when he gets here, he'll take drastic measures."

Kevin couldn't believe it. Cane would really hurt more innocent people just to get to them?

"When a threat like that's made, they have no choice but to evacuate. I'm so sorry Kevin, but all those people? They can't risk it." His dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kevin shook his head, looking at the floor. "I understand Dad. It's okay."

Mr. Jonas pulled him into a tight hug. Kevin wrapped his hands around his father. He was scared, but he wasn't about to let all those people get hurt just because of his fear.

"We're gonna keep you boys safe."

Reluctantly, Kevin pulled away from his Dads comforting hug. "How?" He questioned.

"Cane has given us two hours to evacuate. It takes time to get the patients out without risking their health. During that time we'll be coming up with a plan," he said. "Don't worry Kevin. We're gonna figure something out."

Kevin nodded, silently praying that his Dad was right and not just trying to make him feel better. He didn't know what else to do so he decided to go back to the room.

"I'm gonna go back with Nick and Joe. I'll tell them the news."

Mr. Jonas smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother and I will be in their in a little while. Frankie's anxious to see Joe."

Kevin nodded and turned around, making his way back to his brothers.

Once he entered the room, closed the door, and turned around, he was met with two pairs of questioning eyes. He sighed, not exactly knowing where to start or how to tell his little brothers, who had already been through enough, that they were going to be put into another dangerous situation.

"Did you tell em?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded.

"What'd they say?" Nick questioned.

"Uh-well-uh," Kevin stammered, trying to find the way to word it. "Cane called Dad. Everyone has to leave except for us three. They have no choice. Cane threatened the entire building. We stay, they go." Kevin decided to just be blunt about it. He figured that know matter how it comes out, it comes out roughly.

Nick and Joe stared at him, mouths open, shocked expressions on their faces. A million questions ran through their minds. Words didn't come from their mouth however.

"Guys?" Kevin tried to get a reaction from his brothers.

"How long?" Nick finally asked.

"He's given them two hours to evacuate."

"Then what happens?" Joe asked quietly. Nick looked expectantly at Kevin, wanting to hear the answer.

Kevin merely shook his head. "I don't know."

"Two hours?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded.

"Well this is gonna be a fun two hours," Joe said as he let out a long, heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

* * *

Short? Yes, I know. But I just had to post this. I promise that I'll update again really soon. 

Please tell me what you think. I'm really not sure about these last couple chapters, so your opinions are really important to me. I wanna know what you think, whether it's good or bad.

Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Ugh! I didn't know it was possible to go a whole week with no computer. My progress reports came out on Monday, and all I'm gonna say is _wow._ My mom was completely justified in taking my computer away. So I went a week without updating and reviewing my favorite stories. So I have so much to do now.

But here in Columbus, we had a blizzard Friday night. 20 inches of snow. Crazy, huh? So I've spent my weekend watching 2 season's of the O.C. and waiting till I could get on the computer. My schools already canceled for tomorrow, so now I'm going to stop with this pointless author's note, play my Death Cab For Cutie CD, and write you guys chapter 23.

Enjoy.

* * *

Frankie had come. He had hugged each of his brothers, joked for a minute with Joe, smiled as Kevin and Nick laughed at the middle Jonas' witty commentary. Then he had gone. 

His mom wanted him to be away from the hospital. In case anything went wrong. The way she saw it, if three of her babies were unavailable to protect, she sure as hell wasn't gonna let her youngest out of her sight.

Frankie hadn't exactly understood why his brothers were all teary eyed when his mom kissed them all goodbye, or why she smiled sadly at them. He said bye and told his older brothers that he loved them, after they said it to him.

Confused didn't begin to cover what he felt. He could tell that everyone knew something he didn't know. At the moment he wished he wasn't seven years old. _They wouldn't keep secrets from me if I was 8, _he thought.

He took his moms hand as she looked back at her sons one last time and quickly walked out the door, not stopping to talk to his dad. They went to front doors and a security guard drove them back to the hotel.

Frankie hated the way his mom cried the entire way their.

* * *

Mr. Jonas stood outside Joe's hospital room. He looked in through the square window on the door, half listening to the plan the FBI, or whoever was in charge, had come up with. 

They had already called Cane and told him that their was a surgery going on that would take hours. It became obvious to Mr. Jonas that Cane had no real intention on hurting anyone other than his sons when he relented quickly and said that as long no one comes to their floor, he'd allow the surgery to continue.

Of course their was no surgery, the operating room was going to contain the most highly trained agents, Big Rob, and Mr. Jonas.

He had refused to leave. If his boys were going to stay, then so was he.

More people would would be waiting outside. They were going to end it. Cameras had been placed all around and monitors had been set up in the O.R. they were going to occupy.

The only problem was that if they came out of the room and down the stairs, they could spook Cane. Mr. Jonas didn't want to risk any of his sons getting hurt just because Cane got jumpy and scared.

Although Mr. Jonas hated the plan, he knew it was the only way. Someone was going to have to lure Cane upstairs. That way all they would have to do was run out the door and subdue him.

Nobody had been surprised when Kevin had graciously volunteered to take on this task.

Mr. Jonas had never been more proud of his sons. They got each other through everything and anything. Their bond was the strongest thing he had ever seen and it was what he knew would make everything okay. None of them would let the other get hurt. Kevin and Joe were in automatic big brother mode and Nick was determined to help.

A smile appeared on Mr. Jonas' face as he watched Kevin and Nick smile as they listened to Joe. He noticed Joe clutch his side and grimace. He grew concerned but saw that it wasn't hindering him. All three boys were laughing now. Joe being cautious, aware of his healing body.

Mr. Jonas couldn't think of time when he was happier to be called their father.

* * *

Kevin finally controlled his laughter long enough to look at the clock. He knew time was running out, and soon Cane would come. No matter how much they had talked about the plan or how much it sounded like it could work, he always had that nagging feeling that it wouldn't. 

He hated to think that way but it didn't change the fact that he did.

Looking at his two brothers, he couldn't believe that all this had happened to them. Joe had been beaten and had almost died and he was here, laughing and telling jokes.

To him, it proved that they could overcome anything that was thrown at them. It gave him the confidence he needed to get through everything. Especially what was to come.

He prayed that they would all make it through this okay. And that their family would be stronger because of it.

When Kevin looked up through the window on the door, he saw his dad looking back at him, a proud smile displayed on his face. He loved the way it made everything seem alright. He turned back to his brothers to enjoy the last peaceful moments they had left.

* * *

Joe continued to smile as he listened to his brothers laughter. It was what made everything that had happened in the last week okay. After all the horrible events that took place between their stop at Taco Bell to now, they were still able to sit down together and enjoy it. 

He missed making his brothers laugh. It was what he was best at. They could always count on him to lighten the mood for them when it was way to heavy.

This past week everything had been too heavy. And he hadn't even been around or awake to make it better.

He didn't regret anything that had happened. Sure, getting his ass kicked wasn't on his top list of priorities, but he gladly took it in stride considering if he hadn't that Nick would be the one in the hospital bed.

_Or worse._

He didn't want to think about that. He had 15 minutes until Cane would come in and everyone else would be gone. He was trying his hardest not to stress about the part of the plan that involved his brother leading a crazy man up the stairs.

The only thing he could do was enjoy his last minutes before hell would break loose and pray that once it was contained again, they would all be okay.

* * *

Nick couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed. It had been nothing but drama for the past seven days. 

He had felt fear.

He had felt sadness.

He had felt hopelessness and then relief.

And finally, even if it was only for another 15 minutes, he felt happiness.

It was 900 seconds until Cane would come. Until whatever he wanted would be revealed. Nick had no idea what Cane had planned, but he hoped that he wouldn't get to find out.

When their dad had told him the plan Nick had thought it was good. Then he heard the part where Kevin was going to be responsible for getting Cane upstairs. His brother was going to be in danger and he hated it.

But he knew that no matter what he said it was going to be that way. They would never let their little brother get put in harms way. Joe, who could barely stand, would be more likely to do it than Nick.

But he was proud to have such brave big brothers. He could say easily that he had two heroes.

And he was going to enjoy the time he had left with them before the man no one wanted to even be breathing arrived.

* * *

Mr. Jonas walked through the boys' door with a solemn look on his face. 

"We're heading upstairs boys," he said to them.

They all three nodded.

"I love you boys."

"We love you too Dad," the all said in unison.

Mr. Jonas smiled at his boys.

"Be careful, and watch out for each other."

"Always," Kevin replied. Nick and Joe nodded in agreement.

"Cane's going to call you to, uh, give you instructions."

The room was silent.

"Good luck."

Nick, Joe, and Kevin watched as their Dad left the room. Joe sat up as best he could looking at his brothers who looked very serious. One of those heavy moods he hated had fallen on them.

"Man I wish we had a computer," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Dudes, if we posted a blog about this Cane guy on our Myspace, do you realize how fast he'd be dead. Like thousands of screaming girls would rip him apart." Joe said with a smile.

Nick and Kevin laughed as the nodded, agreeing one hundred and ten percent.

The phone rang.

"Eh, guess it's to late for the fans to save us huh?" Joe said quietly as Kevin moved closer to the phone.

"Looks like it." Nick responded.

Kevin lifted the phone from the hook and mustered up all the confidence he had in him.

"Hello?"

* * *

So this was most defiantly a filler, setting what I have planned for next. Next chapter will be full of action, drama, angst. If this was lame, I'm sorry. 

Next chapter will be long and good. I promise. Also theres a poll on my profile about which story I should write next. Eventually I'll write them all, this just determines the order. So please vote in that.

Now it's time for me to go review some stories I haven't gotten to read in forever.

So, please tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Joe sat up straighter as he waited for Kevin speak again. It seemed like he was just listening to the person on the other end to finish talking. Joe could hear a muffled voice through the receiver, so he knew Cane was talking.

Kevin's jaw was clenched tightly shut and his grip on the phone left his knuckles white.

Nick had his hands in his lap as he fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt. 

Finally, Kevin spoke, all confidence was gone from his voice. It shook with uncertainty and fear. As much as he didn't want Cane to view him as weak, he couldn't hide the way he felt. 

Which was helpless.

"Well, we'll come out then," Kevin said into the phone. As he looked up, he was met with two pairs of questioning eyes. There was another pause in the conversation and then, "How long?"

Kevin waited for an answer, "Okay."

The phone was placed gently on the hook and ran a hand over his tired face and threw his hair. He realized suddenly that it had been days since he had a good nights sleep. Ever since Joe was taken, all that came when he laid down were nightmares. After this was over, the first thing he planned to do was curl up in his bed and go to sleep. Looking at his brothers, he saw that they needed the same thing.

"Well?" Joe asked.

"Everyones gone," Kevin replied. "Cane wants us in the lobby on this floor. He's gonna be here soon."

Joe nodded and Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Their few moments of peace were indeed over and it was now time to face the music. Music that Nick figured would sound like scary organ music if a soundtrack was made for this situation.

Kevin stood up and Nick slowly followed the act. Joe began to ease his legs over the side of his bed. Kevin quickly went to his brothers side and placed hand around his waste, helping him stand.

A wince spread across Joe's face as he slowly made his way to the door, aided by Kevin. It had been the first time he had been out of the bed since his surgery and it felt like he wasn't ready. His chest ached and his whole body was sore. He tried to hide it, but it hurt like hell.

Nick walked slowly out into the hallway, keeping close to his brothers. He noticed how much Joe had paled since he had gotten up and he wished he could've been left out of this. He had been through enough already.

Joe had one arm wrapped around Kevin's shoulders, holding himself upright. His other arm was firmly clutching his ribs, trying to protect himself from the pain. 

They approached the lobby and Joe leaned heavily on the counter, letting go of Kevin. He was finally able to take a breath and regain his composure. 

Nick stood to his right. Kevin to his left.

Silence spread amongst them for a few moments until Nick broke it, "Guys?"

Joe and Kevin both turned their heads to show that they were listening.

"What does he want?"

That question had been running through all three of their minds ever since they heard they had to meet Cane. Kevin kept running the plan over and over in his mind, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to work. 

_How could it?_

Did they really just expect Cane to leave Nick and Joe down here and chase Kevin upstairs? Kevin knew he was going to have to do something to _make _Cane follow him up the stairs.

He just had no idea what that something was going to be.

All Kevin wanted was for his brothers to be safe again. They hadn't felt safe since Cane's car had showed up behind them and they were all ready for everything to go back to normal.

"Nick, we gotta just wait and see. It's all gonna be okay," Kevin finally responded to Nick.

Nick looked skeptical, "How do you know?"

Joe cut in this time, "Because we're your older brothers and we say that your gonna be fine."

Nick looked at Joe and smiled. The way Joe said it so, matter-of-factly, made Nick believe it. 

A quiet beeping sound startled the boys and they looked across the lobby, searching for it's source. Nobody was their but as the sound was heard again, they looked closer.

The elevator.

They were on the 7th floor and the elevator had made it to the third. In what seemed like slow motion they watched as it came closer.

_4._

_5._

_6._

Joe reached out and placed a hand on both brothers shoulders. Kevin and Nick responded by placing a hand over Joe's. Each brother held their breath as the elevator rose to their level.

_7._

Slowly, the doors slid open, revealing Cane and Blake. Cane smirked dangerously while Blake stood back, a blank expression on his face. 

Father and son stepped out of the elevator. Cane looked around and nodded his head in satisfaction of the empty floor. He brought his gaze to the three brothers standing closely together.

"_Hello boys."_

* * *

I officially give you guys permission to hate me for leaving it their. This honestly wasn't meant to be a cliff hanger. I wanted to write out the entire hospital scene in this chapter but my moms making me get off.

I feel so bad for not updating and then bringing you a short, crappy update. I'm so sorry. I really hope you all don't hate me for it even though I'd hate me for it. I promised a good action filled chapter, and this was just lame.

But now I'm making a real promise to you guys.

_I will update tomorrow. It will be long. It will be action filled. It will be dramatic. It will be angsty._

I'm not even gonna ask you guys to review cause I don't deserve them.

Hah.

Again, I'm so sorry. And I'll update tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made me smile.

So heres chapter 25:

Enjoy.

* * *

Fear and uncertainty gripped the boys as they watched Cane take a step closer. Nobody knew what to expect.

Not Kevin.

Not Joe.

Not Nick.

Not even Blake.

Cane was in control of the situation. Everyone knew it. The next move was going to be played out by him, and all they could do was wait for it to come.

Blake stood behind his father, not knowing exactly what was going down. He knew that this could get out of hand quickly but he had know idea what to do. All he could do was hope that the three brothers hadn't been stupid enough to stand here without a plan.

"How are you boys doin?" Cane asked, sounding smug.

No one answered. The lobby remained silent. Cane looked from brother to brother to brother, actually expecting to receive an answer.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well? That wasn't a rhetorical question."

Nick shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Joe and Kevin stood still, staring at Cane with a look of disgust.

"Answer my question! I said, "How are you boys doin?"

"Go to hell!" Kevin yelled suddenly. "You don't get to come in here and act like everythings okay. Now what the hell do you want from us?"

Cane glared at Kevin.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," he said coldly. "But at least you talked."

"Are you gonna answer my question now?" Kevin asked. He knew it probably wasn't the best way to speak to the crazy guy, but he had to do something to get under his skin if he was going to get him to follow him.

Cane smiled. "I'm ending this."

Nick backed into the counter and went as close to Joe as he could get. He didn't like how this was going. It didn't feel right. Joe seemed to sense his uneasiness and he placed a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder.

Cane walked closer and Blake shuffled along behind him, head down. Cane stopped when he was about5 feet from the boys. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. 

"This whole thing started out stupidly," he said. "I went about it the wrong way. My mind was set on getting little Nicky to pay. That was what my main goal was, but you got in the way." He pointed at Joe.

Joe smiled, "Your welcome."

Cane glared, "Shut up boy. You ruined my plan but once I had you I didn't care. I realized that it's all three of you that need to pay. My daughter liked your band, she waited for your concert, and she died. So, now your all gonna join her. I can't think of a better gift to give to her, can you?" 

The Jonas' looked at him blankly when they saw that he was seriously asking to get an answer.

"I mean, come on. She loves you guys! Now she'll be with you."

Four heads turned when a voice spoke up, "Dad, are you insane? You can't kill them. We'll go to jail, and you know that's not what Kasey would have wanted."

Cane shook his head. "Sorry Blake. It's too late for you to change your mind. This is happening." He looked at his son, who shook his head. Cane reached his hand around to his back and pulled out a gun. "Now."

Four hearts skipped a beat as they stared at the shiny black object in Cane's hands. 

"Dad!" Blake yelled.

Kevin couldn't believe that this had gotten so out of hand. This wasn't going the way they had planned at all. How could they get him upstairs without getting shot?

Joe was thinking the same thing. He knew that if Kevin ran for the stairs, he'd be dead before he got there.

"Your not gonna do anything to my brothers," Kevin said confidently.

Cane looked annoyed. "Your getting on my last nerve boy. Blake," he motioned to his son. "Take him in a room and shut him up will ya?"

"No!" Joe protested.

Cane raised the gun level with Joe's face. "Did I ask you to speak."

Blake walked over to Kevin and grabbed his arm. As he was about to turn away Cane stopped him. He reached around his back and pulled out a second handgun. Blake's eyes widened as he gripped the gun.

"Get it done," his dad said to him.

He nodded and guided Kevin out of the lobby. Joe and Nick stood frozen until they heard a door slam. Cane stared at where his son had been and waited.

When the gunshot rang through the hospital halls, it filled the two remaining Jonas' with an emptiness they had never felt before. Joe took a threatening step forward, eyes filled with a mixture of hatred and despair.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled. "You killed him. You killed my brother!"

Cane moved the gun from Joe to Nick and cocked it. "I'll kill your other one if you don't shut the hell up!"

Joe stopped immediately. He turned his head and looked at his little brother. Silent tears leaked from Nick's eyes.

* * *

Kevin stood in shock, staring at the smoking barrel of the gun. He couldn't explain the relief he felt when Blake aimed the gun at the floor and pulled the trigger.

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked. "I told you to leave!"

"We couldn't! Your dad threatened the entire hospital. We had no choice but to stay," Kevin replied honestly.

Blake ran a frustrated hand through his hair. His mind seemed to be spinning, searching for an idea. He looked at Kevin and asked an obvious question.

"What was your plan?" 

At first Kevin didn't understand, then it dawned on him. "I'm supposed to lead your dad upstairs. Theirs FBI and security in an operating room waiting to take him down once hes up there."

Blake shook his head. "Well that's not gonna happen now. He thinks your dead."

Kevin knew he was right. His brothers were out their with a maniac who wanted to kill them and he was stuck in here, with no way of helping. He ran over things in his head, trying to come with a new plan, a better plan.

If there was a light bulb above his head, he knew it would have turned on at that moment. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Cane moved Joe and Nick away from the counter and each other. With nothing for Joe to hold on to he was having a hard time staying upright. He could tell by the look on Nick's face that he wanted to help him. A slight shake of his head, and Joe had told Nick to stay where he was.

He was fine.

Nick saw through it though. He just concentrated on the gun in Cane's hands.

Cane looked at his watch, then down towards where Blake had left, then back at his watch again. "Blake!" His voice carried loudly through the empty halls. No response came.

"Guess I'll have to start without him," Cane said.

Nick gulped as Cane turned to him. 

* * *

"You really think that's work?" 

"It's the only chance we've got right now," Kevin said. "So I'm gonna head up the stairs alright?"

Blake nodded and opened the door quietly. Kevin stopped him before he could leave though, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know why you helped us," he said. "But thank you."

Blake looked away, and when returned his gaze, Kevin was shocked to find tears in his eyes. "There isn't anything worse than to lose your little sister. So I'm gonna imagine it feels the same way for a little brother. No matter how much I love my dad, I know my sister wouldn't want this. And I won't let him be the cause of someone else going through what I went through."

Kevin was surprised and he didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

Blake shook his head, "It's not your fault."

With that Kevin left the room and headed for the stairs, praying that his plan would go right and that his brothers would be okay. Blake shut the door quietly behind him and tried to work up the confidence to lie to his father.

* * *

Cane shoved Nick ruffly, causing him to fall to the ground. Immediately Nick got back up. As scarred as he was, he couldn't show it anymore. Kevin was gone and Joe needed him now more than ever.

"I should've killed you a long time ago." Cane brought the gun up to Nick's chest and took aim. 

Fear gripped Nick like an iron vice. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He just stared at the gun and waited for it to go off. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Nick felt the force of two bodies pound against him, instantly knocking him over. Through the commotion Nick could make out grunts, yells, thuds, and words that made him feel safe.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my little brother!"

Cane wrestled with Joe, who's face was contorted in pain as his already broken ribs and sore body began to protest everything he was doing.

"Nick," Joe called. "Run upstairs! Go!"

Nick obeyed, he pushed his way past Cane but fell face first, landing roughly on his stomach as a hand wrapped around his ankle. He kicked hard and heard a crunching noise and a loud string of swear words. He got up and began running. He didn't turn when he heard Joe scream, or when he heard the click. 

A loud sound echoed through the halls and Nick was stunned for a moment.

Then came the pain.

He fell to the floor in agony. The back of his leg felt like it was on fire. He felt sick when he turned and saw a growing pool around his leg. 

"Nick!" he heard Joe yell through a haze. He felt dizzy. The last thing he heard before everything went black was the muffled voice of the man who he thought killed his brother.

"Dad, the oldest one got away! He ran upstairs!"

Cane looked up at his son in shock. This wasn't going well. He looked at Nick who was passed out or dead, surrounded by a puddle of blood. Then he looked down at Joe, who was fighting the pain in his chest. He was sure he'd re broken a few bones.

"Dammit Blake!" Cane yelled. "Stay here with the kid." 

He gripped Joe's shirt by the collar and hauled him ruffly to his feet. Joe stood with his hands wrapped around his chest, his eyes were glued to the lifeless form of his little brother.

"We're going upstairs," Cane said. He dragged Joe along with him out of the lobby. "Anythings up there other than your brother and your dead."

One last look at Nick and he decided that he didn't care what Cane did to him. 

* * *

Ah! So this took me forever! I'm not sure how it turned out, hopefully not to confusing?

So there is most likely going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Then I'll start my new story. So far in the poll, the Hotel Fire is winning. The other two are tied. If you haven't voted yet please do so. If your confused about what they are about, then here you go. 

**Hotel Fire Story:**

Self explanatory. Theres gonna be a fire in the hotel the Jonas family is staying at.

**Jonas' vs. the Chicken Pox Story:**

Also self-explanatory. One or more of the Jonas Brothers will get the chicken pox. It's gonna be a cute, humorous, family story.

**Joe's Senior Trip Story:**

This one: not self explanatory. So, since Joe is a senior this year but he's home schooled, I want to write a story about Nick and Kevin giving him a surprise senior trip to go on. Since Joe doesn't have other senior friends, it'll be the 3 JoBros on the trip. It's going to be an adventure story. Very entertaining and dramatic. With quite a bit of humor thrown in.

_So please vote in that._

And tell me what you think about the chapter. 


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to all who reviewed. Seriously guys, your amazing. I never would have thought that I'd get this far with this story, but you all inspire me. Everyone who has favorited or even put it on their alert list, I'm honored.

Thanks so much.

So here's chapter 26:

Enjoy.

* * *

Kevin stood at the top of the stairs, phone to his ear, listening to his father rant about how he wasn't following the right plan. He glanced nervously at his watched and took another look at the empty stair case that Cane _wasn't _following him up. 

"Dad!" Kevin said frustrated. "I'm sorry but it went wrong. He's gonna come."

He looked once more at the empty stair case, pushing the sound of the loud gunshot he had heard minutes earlier to the back of his mind.

_He has to come. _

He walked into the hallway. All he had to do was turn one more corner and he'd be doors away from his father, from the FBI agents. All he had do was turn one more corner and he would be too far away from his brothers.

"Come down here Kevin," his dad told him through the phone.

Although he couldn't see him, Kevin shook his head in response. 

"No."

"He'll come down here whether he sees you or not. It's safer for you to be down here."

Kevin stopped and leaned against the wall, turning his head back to the staircase, "Exactly." He closed his phone and placed in his pocket. He wasn't about to go hide and wait while his brothers were in danger. 

A door slamming in the distance shook his thoughts. It came from the stairs. He heard shuffling, muffled voices, and a long, pain filled groan. 

_Joe,_ Kevin thought. 

Cane wasn't supposed to bring Joe with him. 

"Move you little shit," Cane yelled at Joe. "Or your gonna end up like your little brother."

Kevin's breath caught in his throat. What had he done to Nick?

* * *

Blake sat on the floor, holding his jacket against Nick's leg. Most of the bleeding had stopped but he had already lost a lot of blood. 

"Come on kid," Blake coaxed Nick, trying to get him to wake up.

Nick opened his eyes slightly, revealing to brown pools filled with pain and confusion. He didn't know where he was at first, but as the memories flooded back to him, he tried to move away from the man that was assisting him.

"Hey," Blake said, startled that the kid was fighting him. "Calm down. I'm trying to help you."

Nick shook his head, "You, you shot Kevin." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Blake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then he realized that Nick still thought his brother was dead.

"No, I helped him. He's upstairs. Everythings gonna be okay," Blake assured him half-heartily. 

Nick looked skeptical. He didn't know if he should trust Blake or not. The phone call he had given them prior to Cane's visit had been a good surprise. It was possible that Blake just didn't want them to get hurt anymore.

"Where's Joe?" Nick felt uneasy about the fact that his brother wasn't by his side.

The look on Blake's face did nothing to relieve his feeling.

"Hes upstairs too," Blake said. "With, uh, with my dad."

Nick blinked in confusion. Joe being with Cane certainly wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear. He knew that his brother could barely stand up straight. How could he make it up the stairs?

He tried to sit up but a pain shot through his leg. He looked down and felt his stomach turn at the sight of all the blood. Without being able to do anything else he laid his head back and closed his eyes, wishing the pain away.

"Hang in there kid," Blake said softly. "It's gonna be okay."

* * *

Joe tried as hard as he could to make it up the steps. His energy had been drained before he even started. Cane was all but dragging him along. 

The disturbing imagine of his little brother laying on the floor haunted him. He never wanted him to get hurt. All he could do was hope that he was being helped, or that he could hang in their until this was all over.

"Move you little shit!" Joe glared as Cane yelled at him. He was doing the best he could, all things considered. 

"Or your gonna end up like your little brother." He grinded his teeth and clenched his jaw. He wanted nothing more than to shove Cane down those steps. Deciding against that, he focused solely on making it to Kevin's floor. His brother would make it all better.

He always did.

It felt like hours before they finally reached the top. They walked out of the stairwell and into the open hallway. Joe had his eyes clenched shut as Cane pulled on him roughly, jarring his ribs and sending waves of pain through him.

Kevin took in his little brothers appearance and felt the color drain from his face. Joe looked like he was going to keel over. It was hard to see his brother so weak, so hurt. The way Cane tugged on him, purposely causing him pain made Kevin want to break him in two.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he remembered the plan. All he had to do was get Cane around the corner. 

"Well, well, well," Cane said mockingly. "Big brother got scared and decided to run upstairs and hide did ya?"

Kevin shook with anger. He didn't reply.

"Sorry you didn't get to say bye to little Nicky," Cane taunted him. Kevin looked at Joe who met his glance. Tears brimmed Joe's eyes but Kevin couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the mention of Nick. 

"He tried to run," Cane said. "I shot him like the dog he was." Kevin watched as Joe's face clouded with anger. He yanked his arm from Cane's grasp and shoved him as hard as could. 

Not expecting it, Cane lost his balance and landed hard on his arm. He hissed as he felt the bones grind together. It wasn't broken, but it sure felt like it.

Joe took the opportunity to make his way to Kevin. He stumbled across the distance between them and Kevin met him half way, dragging him as carefully as possible away from Cane.

Kevin put a hand on either side of Joe's face. "It's alright Joe. I've got you now."

He looked up and saw Cane getting to his feet, looking angrier than ever. As much as Kevin wanted to let Joe be still, he had to get around that corner. He had to get into his dads line of sight so they would help them.

"Come on Joe," Kevin said gently. He helped Joe back to his feet.

"Don't run from me!" Cane ran at them as they rounded the corner. The force of the impact from his body sent Kevin and Joe off balance. They slammed hard into the hospital floor. Joe groaned as his chest seemed to explode in agony. 

Kevin tried to get to Joe, but Cane punched him hard in the face. Cane scrambled on top of him, his big hands closed around Kevin's throat. 

"You ruined everything!" Cane yelled, emphasizing each word by slamming Kevin's head into the tiled floor. Kevin felt his vision blurring from the lack of oxygen and the pain in the back of his head.

Joe grabbed hold of Cane's arm, trying to get him to loosen his hold on Kevin but he wouldn't let go. Cane roughly shoved Joe away. A moment later Joe tackled Cane, sending all three of them rolling to the side.

Kevin gasped for air, coughing.

Joe tried to keep from screaming as he realized that his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Cane's mouth flew open with shock as he saw the entourage of police running towards them. He looked at the distance between himself and the stairs, and he knew that this was the end of the line for him. There was no escaping. He looked at the two boys in front of him and saw the pain he had caused.

It brought a smile to his face. He only wished he could have done more.

"Guess this is goodbye boys," Cane said. Joe and Kevin glared at him through half open eyes. "Maybe I'll see ya again sometime."

Before he could get another word out, he was surrounded by agents. He was in cuffs immediately and being dragged away.

Joe stumbled past the police who were trying to get a good look at him. He couldn't stay on his feet and he fell to his knees. He got back up and tried to scramble down the hallway.

"Joe!" He heard his dad yell. He didn't stop, didn't turn around. Only one thing mattered.

_Nick._

Suddenly Kevin was in front of him. Gripping his shoulders, stopping him, easing him to the floor. Joe was hysterical. He just wanted to see his little brother.

"Joe what're you doin? Relax," Kevin pleaded. He could see the pain in Joe's eyes, etched on his face. 

"Nick," Joe said desperately. Kevin hugged Joe to him. There was no way that Joe could make it downstairs by himself. Paramedics made their way to them. Joe pushed them away.

"Help me," he said to Kevin. "Get me to Nick!"

Kevin wanted his brother to be helped, "Joe. Just let them help you. Your hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Joe lied. "They, they can help me downstairs. I _have _to know hes okay."

Unable to stand the thought of Nick alone, and not being able to take the uncertainty of whether or not he was okay forced Kevin to tell the paramedics to leave.

He helped Joe to his feet. It hurt him to feel that Joe could not stand straight. He was hunched over, holding himself, trying to protect himself from the pain.

The trip down the staircase had been the most tedious, painful, experiences of Joe's life. Once they were back in the lobby they searched for their little brother. Police, paramedics, and various doctors and others were bustling around. Everyone of them looked shocked at the sight of the brothers.

They figured they looked as bad as the felt.

A group of doctors caught their attention. Someone was being loaded onto a stretcher. 

"Bring him to a room," one doctor yelled.

"Keep pressure on that leg," another one said.

Joe stared at the figure on the stretcher. Never before had he seen his brother so still. It was unnerving. He shivered slightly, he didn't realize how cold he was. He wondered why.

"Joe?" Kevin questioned as he felt his brother shake suddenly.

Joe felt weak. His adrenaline had completely worn out. His brother was alive. He didn't know if he was okay, but at that moment he'd take what he could get.

He was unable to hold himself up at all anymore. He fell to his knees, obviously catching Kevin off guard because he didn't keep him up.

"Joe!"

Joe looked into his big brother's eyes as he felt the room spin. His hearing was fuzzy, almost like static. He could see Kevin's lips moving but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He tried to tell Kevin that he was okay. He looked so worried.

Joe was finding it hard to breathe. He glanced at the stretcher holding his brother. To his surprise Nick's eyes were slightly open. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. They locked eyes and Nick's body tensed as he saw Joe on his knees, looking like he had never seen him look before.

"Somebody help me!" Kevin yelled. "Please."

Medical personnel gathered, blocking Nick and Joe from each other. 

Joe collapsed into to Kevin's strong arms. He let out a painful breathe as he closed his eyes. 

Kevin stared at his brother in his arms. His mind couldn't handle this. Tears leaked down his face as the doctors took Joe from him. Kevin stayed on the ground, staring at the spot Joe had just been. The reality that he could lose his brothers finally set in and he broke down. 

His breathing became heavier. He wanted to scream, to hit something. His head throbbed from Cane's treatment, but he didn't care. The only thing in his mind was the image of Joe's eyes closing. He closed his eyes and saw Nick, pale and still. 

It was too much for him. 

He gave into his exhaustion and fell into the peaceful blackness that was his only relief from the hectic, terrifying day that he would never forget.

* * *

Okay so I lied. Theres gonna be more than one more chapter. Probably two.

This was hard for me to write but hopefully it came out okay.

And once again, if you haven't voted in the poll on my profile for the story I write next, do it now! I wanna now which story I should start first. Before I write any of those though I'm gonna write a short one that was requested by someone. It'll be a Kevin-centric fic. So you can check that out once its up. I'm happy to take requests for stories, so if you've got one tell me. 

Tell me what you think please.

Thanks so much.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, so I took forever again...

I'm sorry.

But here's chapter 26:

Enjoy.

* * *

The hospital was filled with activity. Nurses and Doctors supervising the re-admition of patients. The dramatic, terrifying ordeal that had occurred in the building a couple of hours had finally ended. Nobody knew the details surrounding the situation except for the family that was currently going through the hardest time of their lives.

Rumors had been passed around. Some said that the son of the main threat had run away because the police were coming. Some said that he was still hiding in the hospital. Others just didn't care.

They had been told that the man who had caused the hospital to be evacuated had been arrested.

The main focus of the hospital staff at the moment was to make sure that the people who had been forced to leave were settled in comfortably.

However, there were two seprate teams of doctors that were currently busy.

Two surgery's were taking place.

The rooms were side by side.

The patients were brothers.

A room down the hall was occupied by the four remaining Jonas', one of which was unconscious on the bed. Mrs. Jonas sat stroking her sons hand as Mr. Jonas paced quietly back and forth. He would glance from the door to the floor, then to Kevin. Frankie was sleeping soundly, curled up by his big brother, one arm draped over Kevin's chest.

When Kevin finally woke, his dark brown eyes met his mothers tear filled gaze.

"Oh Kevin," she said. She stood up and ran a hand through his curly hair. She closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head, thankful that he was finally back with them.

"What happened?" Kevin looked at his dad for an answer.

Mr. Jonas came and sat down next to his wife. He sighed as he looked at Kevin. "Don't you remember?"

Kevin thought for a moment and his eyes widened as it all suddenly came back to him. Images of Nick on the gurney, pale and still, and Joe in his arms, his eyes closing, flooded his mind. His parents solemn faces told him that if their had been any news it hadn't been satisfying.

"Dad? Are they okay?"

"They're both in surgery right now. Both are expected to be done anytime now. The doctors are gonna let us know once they're done."

Kevin nodded.

"Why is Joe in surgery again?" Kevin was confused. Joe had had surgery earlier that day and now he back in it?

"He got pretty banged up again. The doctor said healing wounds were damaged."

Kevin closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how fast things had gotten out of hand earlier. The plan had been shot to hell from the beginning. Nick and Joe were hurt. Nothing had gone right.

He remembered the fear he had felt when Joe had collapsed in his arms. He had thought the worst. His little brother had been through too much and he was afraid that he would never be the same again. After everything their family had been put through Kevin couldn't see how it would ever be the same.

The only positive thing that had come from today was the fact that the man that had put them all through hell was finally where he belonged. Behind bars.

_6 feet under would be a more suitable place for him, _Kevin thought bitterly.

A thought quickly came to mind. "Where's Blake?"

Mr. Jonas got an angry look on his face. "He got away. When the police arrived he was nowhere in sight."

Kevin felt relieved. "Good."

"What?" His dad looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Dad Blake helped us," Kevin said. "He lied to his Dad to get him to go upstairs, and I'm pretty sure he helped Nick."

Mr. Jonas looked surprised. He was about to question his son further when the door opened slowly, revealing Doctor Wheeler.

Kevin sat up, in the process waking a sleeping Frankie. Kevin put his arm around his youngest brothers as he waited for news on Nick and Joe.

"Doctor?" Mrs. Jonas looked expectantly at him.

Doctor Wheeler smiled slightly. "Nick and Joe both made it safely through the surgery's."

Kevin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Nick lost a large amount of blood, but luckily a transfusion was avoided. We had to remove the bullet from the bone. He's going to need to go through months of physical therapy. It'll be a long process, but we expect him to make a full recovery."

Kevin felt relieved that Nick wasn't too badly hurt. When he had seen him before, Kevin had prayed that it wasn't bad. He promised himself right then that he would be with Nick every step of the way during his recovery.

"And Joseph?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Joseph's surgery was almost a repeat of the one we performed prior to the latest confrontation with Cane. More strain had been put on his ribs, which caused his breathing to become harsh. The internal bleeding we had repaired began to cause more problems. I still don't see how he made it out of bed, let alone upstairs and back down."

Kevin knew that Joe was strong. Now he had no doubt about it.

"We did everything we could. He's going to be in a lot of pain and it's going to take a lot to keep him going. The trauma his body has been put through is going to make it hard to recover. We have high hopes for him, but it's all up to Joe now."

Frankie hugged Kevin.

Mr. Jonas hugged Mrs. Jonas.

"Can I see them?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Of course. I've placed them both in the same room."

Kevin lifted Frankie into his arms as slid off the bed. He handed Frankie to his dad.

"Can I go alone first?" Kevin asked his parents.

"Of course," his mom replied.

"Follow me," Dr. Wheeler said to Kevin.

Once they got to the room, Kevin thanked the doctor and opened the door. He looked from Nick to Joe. Both looked pale and uncharacteristically like themselves. He slowly walked between their beds and sat down in the chair that was placed there.

"Hey guys."

He know what to say. He felt as though it should be him in the beds and not his _younger _brothers.

"I'm so sorry. Every things gonna be okay now. I promise. Canes gone and he's never coming back."

He sat in the silent room for what seemed like hours before he heard a soft noise. He looked at Nick and was shocked to see him staring back at him.

"Hey," Nick said softly.

Kevin stood and hugged his brother tightly. He ruffled his hair playfully and smiled.

"I'm so glad your okay."

Nick looked past him and stared at the figure in the bed next to his.

"What happened?"

Kevin looked at Joe as well. "Cane happened._ Again._"

"Is he-is he okay?"

Kevin nodded slightly. "He's hurt pretty bad. But he'll be okay. It's Joe."

Nick smiled. If anyone could make it through a situation like this, it was Joe.

"What happened to Cane?"

"He's in jail now. Blake got away though." Kevin told him.

Nick's face was expressionless for a moment, then, "Good."

Kevin smiled. "That's what I said."

* * *

Okay so I'm REALLY bad at ending stories.

haha.

There's obviously gonna be more than just one chapter left. I think I'll update tomorrow and maybe even post the first chapter of my new story. The poll closes tomorrow, so vote if you haven't.

Tell me what you think please.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I was planning on having this up earlier, but seeing as it is Friday night, I had plans. So I just got home and now I'm watching my favorite movie, The Boondock Saints, and typing you guys another chapter.

So here's chapter 28:

Enjoy.

* * *

Nick had drifted into a restless sleep after speaking with Kevin for a few minutes. The combination of lack of sleep over the last few days and the pain medication was really taking it's toll on the young Jonas. He laid back, listening to Kevin speak softly to Joe. The constant beep of his brother's heart monitor was like a lullaby to Nick's ears. It was a steady reminder that Joe was still with them.

He opened his eyes slightly when he heard Kevin humming softly. As he listened, he recognized the song he had written not too long ago about his diabetes. He smiled closed his eyes again, feeling even more relaxed hearing Kevin.

Kevin finished humming the song to Joe and looked hopefully at his brother.

Unfortunately, Joe sat as still as before. His face was void of expression. The steady rise and fall of his chest gave Kevin the reassurance that he needed. He held Joe's hand in his own and spoke comforting words to him.

"Joe? Come on man," he said quietly. "Please?"

He squeezed his hand and snapped his head up quickly when he felt a slight pressure on his own hand. Kevin raised his gaze and found himself looking into Joe's half-open, slightly glazed eyes.

"I was waiting for you to say please," Joe said weakly. A smirk played across his face.

Kevin laughed and stood up. He hugged Joe as carefully as possible, avoiding his injuries as best he could. Joe returned the gesture, wrapping his good arm around his brother's back.

When Kevin released him and sat back down, he had tears in his eyes. Seeing Joe awake and knowing that he was one step closer to being okay.

Joe looked at him questionably. "How's Nick?"

Kevin smiled, flooding Joe with relief. "See for yourself." He nodded his head in the direction of Nick's bed.

Joe turned his head and felt a eight lift from his shoulders as he saw his little brother sleeping. The color had returned to his face and he no longer looked like he was dead on his feet.

"Nick?"

Nick stirred and brought his hands up to his face. He rubbed the sleep from his and turned his head. When he realized who said his name, a grin spread across his features.

"Joe!"

Joe returned the smile. "Hey lil Bro."

Nick attempted to get up, wanting to be closer to Joe, but immediately stopped when pain shot through his leg. He winced and sunk back down into the matress. He placed a hand on his leg, attempting to relieve the pain.

"Easy Nick J," Kevin said worridly. He stood and walked over to Nick's bed. "You aren't gonna be able to move like that for a long time."

Nick looked frustrated. Nothing appealed to him less than staying in this bed for more than a day. He didn't know if he could handle the amount of time it was going to take for him to heal.

"Can you at least move my bed then?" Nick asked. When Kevin looked at him confused he added, "Closer to Joe."

Kevin smiled, "Of course I can."

After a few minutes of rearranging, Nick and Joe's bed were next to each other with Kevin chair separating them. The three brothers sat in silence for a few minutes. Words that should be said were stuck on the ends of their tongues.

"Look guys," Joe started. "I wann thank you, ya know, for coming and saving me. Being with Cane-" he paused for a moment, "That was hell."

Nick put a comforting hand on Joe's shoulder. "I had no choice in the matter. I was kidnapped."

Joe chuckled slightly, wincing as it rattled his injured ribs.

"But I would've," Nick added. "In a heartbeat."

Joe looked at Kevin who smiled. "I'm your big brother Joe. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."

"I just-I really appreciate it," Joe replied.

Nick knew he owed Joe an even bigger thank you. One that should've been voiced long before this moment. "Joe-you really are a great big brother."

Joe looked at him, "Thanks...kinda random don't ya think?"

Nick shook his head, "Never too random to thank you for what you did."

A hug was shared, but words weren't spoken. Feelings were always understood between the Jonas Brothers even when they couldn't find the words to represent them.

"You guys should get some rest," Kevin said, protective older-brotherness kicking in.

Nick and Joe both nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before Kevin's little brothers were comfortably resting. He felt such relief wash over him that it brought tears to his eyes.

"We're all gonna be okay," Kevin said softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Seriously, you guys amaze me. Over 700 reviews...

I never thought that this story ould be liked this much.

Thank you.

I'll post more this weekend and my new story will be up later today.

Tell me what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

So unfortunately, this is the last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Joe tossed the remote control to the side of the bed after he turned the TV off. He didn't know how much longer he could stand staying in a hospital bed. It had been almost two weeks and he had experienced nothing other than bad hospital food, bed, and the painful healing process. He was waiting for Nick and Kevin to return from Nick's latest physical therapy session.

After a few minutes, Kevin entered the room, pushing a drained looking Nick in a wheelchair.

Joe sat up as Kevin helped Nick back into his bed. "How'd it go?"

"It was good," Kevin said.

Nick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's getting stronger." He laid back and relaxed into the matress. "It just takes a lot outta me."

"I bet," Joe replied sympathetically.

"How are you feelin?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

Joe shrugged, "Fine I guess."

Kevin looked at him skeptically. "Is that just the Joe Jonas definition of fine, truly meaning 'not good'?"

Joe smirked. "Nah. I'm fine."

"If you say so," Kevin said, taking his regular seat in between the two beds. The three brother's hadn't left each others side in over a week, other than when Kevin and Nick went to physical therapy.

As much as the horrific ordeal had been like a living hell for them, it had truly brought them closer. Their brotherly bond had been severely strengthened by the tough situations they had been put through.

"How much longer are we gonna stay here?" Joe asked no one in-particular.

"Not long," Kevin said. "Dad's gonna talk to the doctors when he gets back from the hotel."

"Finally!" Joe shouted.

Nick laughed. He felt the same way Joe did. Being confined to this hospital room was really starting to get to them all. Kevin hadn't gone back to the hotel yet, other than to shower.

"Did you talk to Dad about the thing?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded. "He said if it's something that we feel we need to do, then we can do it."

Nick smiled, "Good."

"So, do you think he'll let us go tonight if we get out."

Kevin shook his head. "I doubt it. We've gotta get the plane and everything still."

Joe knew it was unrealistic to expect to go tonight, but they all wanted to. It was something that each Jonas felt like they owed to someone.

Much to the relief of all three boys, they found themselves at the hotel that night. Nick and Joe had been forced back into bed by their mother, but they didn't mind. It was better than the stiff hospital beds.

Their father had booked a plane for them, leaving the next morning. A car was arranged to pick them up and take them where they needed to go.

Each Jonas slept well that night.

When they woke in the morning, they all got ready in record time. After a hotel-cooked breakfast their Dad drove them to the airport. The plane ride was long, but Nick, Joe, and Kevin slept the entire way their. At around two o'clock they arrived in Augusta, Maine.

The car ride was silent. Each brother began to get anxious. For some odd reason they were nervous about their visit. They knew that they had to do this for themselves, and for her, but they just didn't know how to act.

When they turned a corner, they saw a sign that read:

_You may not end up where you meant to go, but you will end up where you're meant to be._

The pulled past the sign and into the 'Live in Eternity' cemetery. Joe smirked at the coincidental name. They exited the car. Kevin helped Nick out and Joe held him steady as Kevin got his crutches out. Together, the three boys made their way quietly through the mass of headstones.

It took them what felt like they had be searching for hours as they scanned each stone, looking for the name the needed to find.

In the back corner of the cemetery, they finally stood in front of a large marble headstone. They all stared at it for a while, reading the engraved words over and over.

_Kasey Jo Reynolds_

_July 12th, 1992 - May 17th, 2007_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister._

_We'll See You In Eternity._

Looks of shock, disbelief, and honor were displayed on their faces.

"Guys?" Joe said softly. "They put _our _lyrics on her gravestone?"

Kevin and Nick nodded, not knowing what to say. The situation had become that much more real to them and they felt for the girl that used to be a fan.

To them their fans were like their family. They meant everything to them, and the fact that Kasey was no longer in this world hit them on a personal level.

"Should we say something?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, looking up from the headstone for the first time. "Yeah, I think that'd be good."

It was silent for moment, then, "Hey Kasey. It's us, the Jonas Brothers here." Joe greeted her as if she were standing in front of them.

"We wish we could've met you," Kevin said. "We're so sorry that this happened."

Nick propped himself up on his crutches more. "You obviously meant a lot to your Dad, and of course your brother. We want you to know Kasey, that your one fan that we aren't ever going to forget."

"Your gonna be in our prayers and our thoughts forever," Joe said.

"We'll see you in eternity girl," Kevin finished.

They stayed for a minute, looking at the grass, under which she lay. At the same time, they all began to walk back to the car. Joe ran his fingers along Kasey's headstone as he walked by.

It officially felt like their lives could start to get back to normal now. They had their closure, Cane was in jail, Blake was no longer a threat. They could move on at last.

Once they were in the privacy of the limo, they let themselves relax.

They all looked at each other, feeling the same thing. They figured they may as well voice it.

"I love you guys," Nick, Joe, and Kevin all said at the same time.

They drove out of the cemetery and back into their lives.

* * *

I can't believe this stories over! I had so much fun writing it. You guys honestly made me so happy with the reviews you left. I couldn't have asked for a better readers.

_In case your wondering about the whole 'Eternity' thing: Eternity was a song that they wrote when they're grandma passed away. It's not on an album, but it's an amazing song. If you've got time, go watch them play it on youtube. _

Hopefully you all will keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing the stories I'm writing. More are defiantly coming, and I posted a Kevin fic already.

Thank you all so much for sticking with this until the end.


End file.
